


English Bay Blues: A Mass Effect prequel (Shenko)

by RavenCall70



Series: Mass Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 1, POV Kaidan Alenko, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years before joining the Normandy,<br/>follow Kaidan from Vancouver, Therum, Omega and Acturus station. Discover the answer to why he joined the Alliance, eventually. From an asari ambassador, to meeting his first Council Spectre and a mysterious group of batarians. It's going to be an interesting ride.</p><p>Book 1: English Bay Blues<br/>Book 2: Dragon's Teeth<br/>Book 3: Lazarus Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Bay Blues

### Chapter 1

**Earth, English Bay, Vancouver, British Columbia -- Earth Year: 2173**

Kaidan shed his uniform, dropping it to the bed as he made his way into the shower. The heat of the water hitting his skin eased the tension he'd been carrying for the past few hours.

Working security in a casino was not all it was cracked up to be. He'd needed the credits at the time, but silently hoped that soon he'd be working in a much quieter environment. For whatever reason he hadn't considered what it would be like working there as an L2 biotic. The lights and noise had not been something he'd taken into account when he'd accepted the job. 

The atmosphere was so overwhelming at times that he'd had to resort to taking meds during his shift just to keep his migraines from completely debilitating him. He didn't like doing that. Taking meds was only a short step away from sitting at home in his pj's taking Red Sand and he would never do that. Yet after only a week at the casino, his serious error in judgment was taking its' toll.

Leaning against the shower wall, he let the heat and pressure of the water beat down on him to ease the tension in his neck and shoulders. Damn but this headache was bad, he thought, grimly.

A chime sounded somewhere and he reluctantly turned off the water and stepped clear of the shower. He took his time drying off, as every movement caused bright lights to flash in his eyes and pain to stab painfully at his temples. Dressing, he activated his omni-tool and with a button-press, dosed himself with the new pain meds his new doctor, trained in biotic L2 side-effects had prescribed. Kaidan hadn't wanted it, but she had assured him that it was based on natural herbal remedies and had no side-effects and even better was not known to be habit-forming. He'd reluctantly agreed to try it and found that for the most part she was telling the truth. It did ease his migraines enough so that he was functional and so far hadn't found that he was in any way dependent on it.

A warm rush of release filled him as the meds did their job and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he willed his body to relax. With a reluctant sigh he opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the light of the room, yet within moments, the pain had subsided enough that he breathed easily once more. 

Moving back to the bedroom, he donned a warm black hoodie. Shrugging it on as he passed through the kitchen, he snagged a beer from the fridge as he made his way out to the balcony that was still bathed in late afternoon sunshine.

Easing himself into one of the loungers on the deck, he did a quick check of his omni-tool for messages and finding nothing of interest, settled back against the chair, closed his eyes and willed his body to relax as the warmth of the sun beat down easing his tension. Gazing out across English Bay, Kaidan marvelled at what a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining and hot, the wind a mere breeze that brought to his senses a mix of sea air, flowers and apple trees in bloom. Man what a beautiful day, Kaidan mused. Working the casino at all hours of the day and night had him missing the daylight hours more often than not. He would be glad to be done with the place. Not just because of the headaches but because he missed seeing the landscape and sunshine of the place where he'd lived his whole life. 

Reclining back, he closed his eyes and relaxed further as the heat of the sun did more to ease his tension than any meds he'd ever tried.

“Kaidan?” called a feminine voice.

“Mom?” Kaidan replied, his eyes still peacefully closed.

“I wasn't expecting you home this early.” Elena Alenko said mildly, her voice getting louder as she stepped out onto the deck and seated herself in a nearby lounger. Thoughtfully she took in his posture and closed eyes and sighed inwardly. She knew how sensitive he was to her worries about him. “Rough day?” she guessed as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Yeah.” Kaidan reluctantly admitted, knowing that to deny it was paramount to a bold-faced lie. He couldn't hide anything from his mother and she knew it as well as he did. “Got a bit of a headache,” he continued. “It's eased a bit now. Took a shower and some of those new meds that doctor prescribed."

“Are they helping? I thought you'd had enough of meds after that last trial.” Elena said quietly.

“Well,” With reluctance Kaidan opened his eyes and met his mom's gaze, “that was not a good med."

“That was obvious.” Elena said sarcastically. “I'm just surprised you're willing to try a new one so soon."

“I know mom.” Kaidan said looking out towards the bay once more. “I know you're concerned, but this doc has assured me that this one is purely natural, made with herbs and is non-habit forming.” Catching his mom's raised eyebrow from the corner of his eye he sighed wearily. “Come on mom, do you really think I'd take the doc's word alone on this? I checked the extranet, did my research and from what I saw, there really is nothing to worry about.”

Taking another sip of beer, Kaidan met his mother's gaze once more. “Plus this job… well. This job has turned out to be way more than I bargained for. I just need to get through the rest of this week. I've got a lead on a new line of work that I hope won't involve crowed, noisy places."

“Really?” Elena asked, somewhat surprised by her son's sudden lack of procrastination. Usually he'd wait a lot longer before making any move that improved his life. “What's the job? You know your father...” she trailed off, seeing the cloud that passed over her son's eyes. “I know what dad wants mom."

Kaidan interrupted, “I just don't see how my joining the Alliance could be a good thing. Especially after what happened at Jump Zero."

“Kaidan..” Elena began. “All that mess wasn't your fault. It was self-defence and you have nothing to feel guilty about.” Seeing Kaidan's look of defiance and doubt, she held up her hand to ward of his protestations.

“Enough.” Elena added angrily, “You've beaten yourself up enough over this. You did nothing wrong! You defended yourself and that teacher should never have been allowed to continue or have even been allowed to teach or be in the same room as human children! As far as I'm concerned, Conatix is guilty of negligence and many more things, and they should have been held accountable for everything that happened at BAaT. And...” She paused unable to keep her annoyance from her voice, “And as far as that goes, it makes my blood boil that no one is interested in placing blame where it belongs. They just want it all to go away and be forgotten while you sit here stewing in guilt over something you shouldn't feel guilty about.” 

Elena fell silent, the whole business of BAat and Conatix and Vyrnnus exhausted her beyond anything she'd ever had to deal with, but was made worse by the haunted look in her son's eyes.

“Mom, I didn't mean to…” Kaidan began. 

“No Kaidan, you didn't. But that doesn't mean that you need to continue carrying a burden that doesn't belong to you. Yes a man died but you didn't murder him and you didn't plan it. It was an accident. You have nothing to feel guilty about. All you did was defend yourself, something you wouldn't have had to do if Conatix had been doing their job.”

Elena took a long swallow of her wine, her frustration over the whole incident evident in every line of her face along with the tension evident in her posture. “I also expect that if it hadn't been a school for biotic children and hadn't been kept secret from the Council, the truth would have been well-reported and the blame and responsibility would have been placed squarely where it belonged. But the fact remains that it wasn't and no one wants to talk about it. But I will not sit here and listen to you beat yourself up over it or see that guilt in your eyes any longer.” She added, seeing her son's features soften slightly. “Let it go Kaidan. It's not your fault.”

Smiling, Kaidan reached for his mom's hand, which she held firmly in return.

“Thanks Mom,” Kaidan said softly. “And you're right. It's just hard sometimes you know?” 

“I do.” Elena replied. “But please cut yourself some slack from now on? For me if not for yourself?”

Releasing her hand, Kaidan stood and placed a kiss on his mom's cheek. “I promise.” Kaidan said softly. “That's my boy.” Elena said smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief as he shed his casino uniform for the last time in the privacy of the staff quarters of the casino. Damn but he was glad to be out of here, he thought as he quickly changed into his more comfortable street clothes, the tension he'd been carrying all night dissolving as he shrugged into his jacket. 

The job lead he'd gotten earlier in the week had finally panned out and he'd been offered a personal bodyguard position for an Asari ambassador at the Alliance Embassy on Vancouver Island. No more bright lights, no more casino noise, no more rich people flaunting their power as they drop more credits in an evening than he'd seen in a month of work. It grated on his nerves how some people chose to behave, as though the galaxy owed them something, or that he personally should bow down to their greatness. 

They wouldn't feel so smug if he decided to toss them across the room with his biotics, he thought grimly. Not that he'd ever do such a thing, but damn some days it sure would feel good to knock a few of them down a peg or two.

Returning his staff ID and pass to his supervisor, Kaidan paused as he returned to the casino floor. A small group of notable business men had entered the casino earlier, and he'd watched as they had slowly worked the room. There was nothing extraordinary about them, yet Kaidan had felt that something was off about how they had been going from table to table, winning as they went.

Since cheating was nearly impossible in a high-tech casino environment, Kaidan couldn't figure how they were managing to win so often or how they were doing it. But since no alarms had been triggered and on one else seemed to notice, there wasn't much he could do about it.

Sighing inwardly, he moved to intercept them, deciding at the last minute to join them when he noticed they had just settled themselves at the poker table. Hesitating for only a brief moment, he thought, 'hell with it.'

“Got room for one more?” Kaidan asked as he approached the group.

“Sure, sure. Have a seat young man.” Replied a tall, gray-haired man who stared back at him with steel-coloured eyes, his smile never quite reaching them.

“Thanks.” Kaidan replied, seating himself.

“What's your name young man?” The gray-haired man queried.

“Kaidan.”

“Ah. Interesting. My name's Tony Abbot of Abbot Industries. These,” he waved his arm in the direction of his companions, “are my business partners. George Abbott and Trent Augustus.”

George was of a heftier build than his brother and though seated, it was obvious he was also much shorter. He sported a receding hairline, ice-blue eyes and a dark beard that showed no signs of aging. Trent was a dark-haired, tanned man with an athletic build. His dark eyes stared back at Kaidan without warmth or kindness and gave the barest of nods in his direction.

“They don't talk much.” Tony said as Kaidan searched for something to say. “So?” Tony queried lightly. “Up for game of cards with the likes of us Kaidan?”

“Sure, I love cards.” Kaidan replied casually, adding a slight slur to his speech. If they wanted to play this game, he thought, bring it on. I'll oblige them and clean them out in the process. He smiled warmly at them all, pretending to be oblivious to the tension and animosity they were exuding and making no effort to disguise.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well damn!” Kaidan exclaimed as he lost the first round, letting a frown of confusion and disappointment play across his features. “I was sure I had that one...”

“Hmm.” Trent mused thoughtfully. “I hope that doesn't mean we've scared you off? Surely you'd like to try getting back some of those credits. Care to try again?” 

“Oh definitely!” Kaidan replied loudly. “Just gimme a minute,” he added, getting to his feet and stumbling a bit as he moved away from the table. “Gotta hit the boys' room and grab another drink.” He slurred. “Be right back.”

Shuffle-stepping away from the group, he moved to the bar and ordered a drink. Nothing more than blueberry juice and soda, but they wouldn't know that. Kaidan smiled to himself, he could feel their eyes on him boring into his back, watching as he shot back the drink and grabbed at the counter, pretending to lose his balance. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this or even what the three were up to, if anything, but for the moment he was enjoying himself – something he hadn't done in a long while and he wanted to make it last.

Keeping up his act of inebriation, he stumbled off in the direction of the bathroom, knowing full-well the men at the table were watching his every move.

\------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------

“Full house.” Kaidan said as he spread his cards on the table before them. Judging by the shocked silence and angry dismay he could feel radiating from them, he knew it was time to end the game he'd been playing. “Can you believe that?” Kaidan asked as he rose to his feet. He clicked on his omni-tool, adding the projected table winnings to it instantly.

“Thank you gentlemen.” Kaidan said, inclining his head at each of them in turn, struggling not to lose his cool at their now stony silence. “It's been a pleasure, but I think I'm going to get out while I'm ahead and leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Taking their silence as his cue to leave, he smiled and headed to the bar to grab a drink, wanting to put distance between himself and their cold stares. Despite playing a fair game and losing to them not once but twice, he still couldn't pinpoint where their animosity was coming from. And it wasn't just aimed at him. Several other patrons had tried to join their game, but each time the three men had steadfastly refused to allow anyone else to join them. It was odd, Kaidan thought, but not remarkable. Certainly nothing to be suspicious about.

He circled the bar, settling himself where he could clearly keep an eye on their table and ordered a drink. For whatever reason he still couldn't shake the feeling they were up to something and he didn't want them knowing he was watching them. He wasn't all that clear on his motive for doing so, but he'd learned not to second-guess his instincts. Tony, George and Trent were still seated at the same table, but were now bent close to each other and appeared to be engaged in a heated discussion. Judging from their expressions, which Kaidan could clearly see from his vantage point, it was not a happy subject.

Hmm. Kaidan thought. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. There you go again, Kaidan thought exasperated. You played poker, period. If they hadn't wanted you to play with them, they'd have refused you just as they had all the other patrons. Yet the look on each man's face seemed almost murderous. He hadn't felt that while playing poker with them although they hadn't exactly warmed up or softened their attitude while he'd shared their table. All he'd really learned from them, was that they liked poker, games of chance and didn't talk much – if at all.

Shrugging, he guessed it didn't matter now. Besides he was tired and wanted to go home. Let someone else deal with it. It wasn't his problem since he didn't work here anymore and besides, no one else seemed to notice them.

Shooting back the last of his juice, Kaidan rose from his seat and ensuring they still couldn't see him, he made his way to the door. Didn't seem like anything else was going to come of whatever it was those men were heatedly discussing. Probably just imagining things, Kaidan thought. Might as well call it a day.

Crap! Kaidan exclaimed silently as he stepped outside into darkness, the last of the sunlight setting on the horizon. He hadn't realized it was so late. Quickening his pace, he hoped he wasn't too late to catch the last shuttle home. If so, it was going to be a pricey ride. Damn good thing I won that last hand then, Kaidan mused. 

Lost in thoughts of his warm bed and getting some much needed rest, Kaidan didn't hear their heavy footfalls approaching from behind until the were nearly atop him. A prickling sense at the base of his neck gave him only a moments warning before one of them spoke.

“So where you off to in such a hurry Kaidan? Got a hot date?” Sneered a cold male voice at his back.

Slowing his pace, Kaidan turned to face them. Dark shadows stretched out around him as the sun sank further below the horizon, making it difficult for him to see the three as they approached. He remained silent but alert, the menace emanating from the them palpable on the silent city street.

“Just heading home.” Kaidan replied coolly. “Something wrong gentlemen?”

“Yeah something's wrong you fucking punk,” George bellowed. “You owe us money.”

They paused a few feet away, spacing themselves out across the sidewalk, effectively blocking the way back to the casino.

“What are you talking about?” Kaidan demanded. “I don't owe you guys anything.”

“You got a smart mouth on you for a punk.” Trent sneered. “Should've seen through that drunk act you put on. Gotta admit that was smooth, but we can't let you leave with our money.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Kaidan replied as calmly as he could. “We played a fair round of cards and I won the last hand. I don't see that we have anything more to discuss.” He said as he began moving away from them.

“Oh I don't think so son,” Tony drawled. “We're getting back our credits one way or another. Either you give them back willingly or we take them back from your unconscious body. What's it gonna be?”

Kaidan stared back at them, his senses on alert as he cursed under his breath. I knew these guys were trouble, he thought darkly. What the hell was I thinking? There's three of them – what the hell am I going to do now?

Reigning in his anger and indignation, Kaidan spoke again. “Look I'm sorry you gentlemen feel that way but I won fair and square and I'm not giving back your credits. I don't want to hurt you,” he added, hoping they'd listen yet knowing somehow that wasn't going to fly. “But I will if you force my hand.”

Tough words Kaidan thought dejectedly. He hadn't used his biotics to defend himself in a very long time. Had been afraid to. The thought of unleashing something so powerful and unpredictable in the middle of a dark, deserted city street made cold sweat break out on his neck, chilling him instantly. I can't hurt anyone again, not after what happened…he trailed off not finishing the thought. I'm not even in any shape to defend myself that way. Well, he sighed, let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Knowing as he did so it was a vain hope at best.

While Kaidan had been lost in his troubled thoughts, Trent, Tony and George had closed the distance between Kaidan and themselves by more than half and soon would be within punching distance.

“And what's a young punk like you going to do against the three of us?” George laughed, “Run crying home to your mommy? Or the cops? Don't make me laugh kid – you're not going to get five feet before we pummel you into next week.”

Trent snickered, “Look kid, give us the credits now and walk away. It's the last time I'm going to say it.”

“No.” Kaidan replied as sternly as he could. “Don't come any closer,” he warned again. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Hurt us?” George laughed. “What? You mean like this?”

In the blink of an eye, George was suddenly glowing blue as he lashed out at Kaidan with biotics, lifting him off his feet and tossing him several feet away. He landed hard the breath momentarily rendering him unable to move. Stunned by the sudden violence of the attack, he reeled in shock that someone had used biotics against him on a public street.  
Glancing up, Kaidan had just enough presence of mind to throw up a biotic barrier as a rock barrelled straight for his head. But with his shield in place, it bounced harmlessly away clattering noisily onto the sidewalk.

“Well, well,” Trent drawled. “Looks like we found ourselves a biotic boys.”

“Not a very good one by the looks of it.” George added. 

“What's the matter kid?” Troy snickered. “Got a headache?”

Kaidan glowered back at the men silently as he slowly rose to his feet. “I don't know what your problem is gentlemen, but you're breaking the law. You aren't allowed to use biotics against other living beings unless it's for the military.”

“Oh my god,” George laughed. “We got ourselves a regular goody-two-shoes on our hands Troy. Can you believe it?”

“Quoting Alliance regulations no less.” Troy intoned. “Unbelievable.”

Kaidan said nothing. His barrier in place he slowly began backing away from them once more, hoping their amusement at his behalf would give him time to figure out what to do next. He scanned the deserted street behind him hoping someone or anyone might have seen what had just happened and offer assistance, but the street remained deserted.   
He knew he could defend himself but he also knew that he didn't have anything resembling control in offensive biotic abilities. He had no way of knowing what would happen if he used them now after ignoring them for so long. Never mind that using his power against others terrified him. He still had nightmares of the sound Vyrnuss' neck had made when his biotic kick had snapped it. He was afraid of what might happen if he lost control again and wasn't sure if he could live with the consequences. It wasn't really the power that scared him. Not really. It was how other people treated him and looked at him when they realized what he could do.

“Oh I don't think so Kaidan.” George sneered again seeing Kaidan moving away from them. “There ain't no one about on this street this time of night. And you're not going anywhere till we get back what's ours.”

This time when George's biotic throw hit him Kaidan was ready, but the force of the impact was strong enough that it still took his feet out from under him. Focused on maintaining his barrier he was shocked to find himself being pushed backwards several yards, sliding painfully across the pavement as George's throw hit him like a cement truck. Grimacing, he got back to his feet concentrating hard on maintaining his barrier. Determined not to fall again, he braced for the next assault.

“Ha, ha!!” Laughed Troy. “Looks like someone hasn't been exercising his biotic muscles.”

“Maybe you should've stayed home sucking back Red Sand boy.” Boomed George clutching at himself as he rolled with laughter.

“This is going to fun.” Trent chimed in. “Like taking candy from a baby.” He added with icy coldness

“Let's get this over with already.” Tony said bored. “It's time we went home.”

“No.” George protested, all laughter gone from his voice. “This punk played us and I'm going to make him regret it.”

“Fine.” Tony said. “Just make it quick.”

Stopping only feet away from Kaidan, George squared his shoulders and sifted his hands, slowly letting his biotic power build. 

“Probably should've taken the deal kid.” Tony said as he watched his brother glow blue. “This is going to hurt.”

George stilled and went utterly silent as he focused all his energy and concentration on Kaidan's biotic barrier. “That puny shield ain't gonna help kid.” He said quietly as he took a step forward, turned his palms out and let go.

Kaidan tensed, aware that the mental strain of maintaining his biotic field for so long was quickly taking its' toll. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer but didn't know what else to do and could do nothing to prevent what was coming.

Suddenly a female voice broke through the tense atmosphere at Kaidan's back, just as George unleashed his power at him. In that same instant he was suddenly airborne, lifted out of the path of George's biotic attack and just as suddenly returned to the sidewalk, swaying slightly as he regained his feet.

“Who the fuck are you?” George demanded angrily, his face flushed with exertion.

Behind Kaidan, the unknown woman who clearly knew biotics herself, replied in a calm voice, “I'm the law. And you're all under arrest.”

“I don't think so.” Tony said coldly. “You're Asari and you have no power in a human world.”

“Besides,” sneered George. “What the hell are you gonna do about it? There's three of us and one of you. Walk away. This doesn't concern you.”

“From where I'm standing,” the Asari replied coolly, “There's only one of you here with biotics. You two,” she said, nodding at Trent and Troy. “Are nothing more than brainless muscle. I eat brainless muscle for breakfast.”

“George!” Trent screamed, his face flushing purple at the insult. “Take the bitch down!”

“With pleasure.” George replied, his biotics building to a bright blue glow.

No sooner had the words left Georges' mouth than a Singularity appeared, pulling all three men into it, dissipating Georges' attack leaving all of them dangling helplessly above the sidewalk. Cursing and swearing as they spun in mid-air, the Asari moved up beside Kaidan, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she watched the three curse their helplessness.

She glanced at Kaidan, her piercing green eyes the first thing he saw as she regarded him with amusement and what seemed to be a hint of respect. “Seems like you're having a bad day.” she said, unable to keep the smile from her face.

“You could say that.” Kaidan replied dryly. “But I'm sure glad you came along when you did.”

“No doubt.” She replied. “Hold that thought kid,” she said as she brought up her omni-tool. “Yeah, this is Aurora T'Pelo, Spectre. Give me Alliance HQ.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbstruck, Kaidan repeated what she'd just said aloud to himself. Spectre? What the hell was a Spectre doing in Vancouver?

“Yeah,” Aryana continued, speaking to someone via her omni-tool. “I tracked down that disturbance. Illegal use of biotics against an unarmed civilian. Need some backup to bring them in.”

Kaidan couldn't hear what was being said on the other end, so he waited in silence, still shocked by what had just happened. A Spectre and not just any Spectre, but an Asari Spectre had appeared out of nowhere and come to his rescue.

“Right.” Aryana said. “Well they're currently detained in a Singularity field but it won't hold for long.”

“Copy that,” came the reply in what seemed a deep male voice. “We're sending a shuttle to your location now. Alliance HQ out.”

“So,” Aryana began, turning her attention back to Kaidan. “What did you do to draw that kind of attention?” She asked nodding her head in the direction of the still cursing men.

Taking in his stunned silence, Aryana admired the biotic field the young man was still maintaining. His face was a mask of concentrated effort over a handsomely chiselled face, honey-dark eyes and black hair cut short. Probably to lessen the effect of static, she thought silently. "I think you can drop your barrier now.” She said, a smile creasing her lips as Kaidan blushed profusely and dropped his shield.

“Right, yeah,” Kaidan stammered, colour returning to his face as he breathed deep. “I uh, forgot about that.”

“I noticed,” Aryana said, still smiling. Stepping closer she stuck out her hand, “Aryana T'Pelo, Spectre. And you are?” She asked as Kaidan shook her hand.

“Oh,” Kaidan blushed, “uh, Kaidan Alenko, ma'am.”

“Mmm, hot and polite.” Aryana teased. “What are the odds?”

“I, uh,” Kaidan stammered, unsure how to respond as an Alliance shuttle appear in this sky. It touched down a few feet away, dispatching four Alliance soldiers who quickly and thoroughly rounded up Troy, Trent and George just as the Singularity broke dumping all three to the ground.

Aryana covered her snicker, maintaining her professionalism as the Alliance took their leave. She watched the departing shuttle for a moment before turning her attention back to Kaidan. He was grateful for the brief respite from her gaze, seizing the moment to regain his composure and willing his body and thoughts to still themselves. By the time she turned back to face him, he had gained back much of his seemingly absent presence of mind and a modicum of his inner balance was restored.

“So?” Aryana queried, “You wanna tell me what happened here or what?”

“Uh yeah,” Kaidan began, “sorry, I'm uh, I guess I'm just not used to seeing an Asari in the middle of downtown Vancouver.”

Aryana's sea-green eyes twinkled merrily, “How about we keep things simple and start from the beginning?” She said, offering her hand again. “Aryana T'Pelo, Spectre.”

“Kaidan Alenko.” He returned, taking her hand once more, “pleasure to meet you ma'am.”

“Pleasure's all mine Alenko,” she said warmly, her eyes twinkling. “Well? You gonna spill or do I have to wring it out of you?”

“No ma'am,” Kaidan replied, “Sorry, I'm just not thinking very clearly at the moment. Can't seem to organize my thoughts.”

Frowning, Aryana looked at him thoughtfully. She realized he didn't seem all that steady on his feet, nor did his eyes seem able to focus long on any one spot. They kept flitting here and there like a butterfly as though he couldn't control what was happening. Oh shit, she thought suddenly, I bet he's an L2. Dammit. He looks like he's about to faint.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his arm and heading back the way she had come. 

Confused, Kaidan followed her lead still unable to to get his brain or his thoughts in order. What the hell was wrong with him? Snap out of it Alenko! He chastised to himself. Shit you sound like a star-struck schoolboy who never learned how to talk to girls.

“Where are we going?” Kaidan asked as he struggled to keep pace with her.

“You look about ready to fall flat on your face,” she said, giving him a stern look. “I can't very well get much out of you if you pass out on me. But if you must know, we're going somewhere we can get some coffee in you that might help get you centred.”

“Oh.” Was all Kaidan could manage, as despite his best effort he seemed to be losing the battle to maintain his ability to speak.

“You do need to sit right?” 

“Uh sorry, yes ma'am. I'm feeling a bit out-of-sorts. A hot cup of coffee might help.”

“Good,” Aryana replied, “here we are.” She opened the door to a nearby cafe, one of the higher classed ones Kaidan noted, feeling increasingly detached from his surroundings.

They took a booth and as Kaidan sat down, his sudden exhaustion hit him like a brick wall as all his remaining energy drained out of him leaving him faint. Holy crap, what the hell was wrong with him? He grabbed onto the table trying to calm his suddenly racing pulse as the adrenaline from holding his barrier so long left in a rush. Shit! Kaidan thought moments before the first wave of pain struck, this is going to be bad.

Without further warning, bright lights burst behind his closed eyes and the worst pain he'd ever felt stole his breath, the pain in his head slamming into him like a brick wall. Unable to prevent his cry of pain, he bent forward, clutching his head in his hands trying vainly to hold back the unbelievable pain that coursed through him. “Ahh!” Kaidan cried as a second wave burst behind his eyes as everything dissolved in a wave of blackness.

Aryana watched as Kaidan suddenly pitched forward, clutching at his temples with an anguished cry of pain as his forward momentum began carrying him straight towards impact with the table. Shocked by the sudden change, but not immobilized, Aryana shoved her recently shed jacket onto the table, moments before Kaidan's head made impact.

Seated once more, she watched him as her thoughts raced. She'd heard about the human's first attempts at biotic implants and the horrible side-effects they'd encountered in the early stages of research, but she'd never come face to face with a functional, never mind hot, L2 biotic before.

The pain that emanated off Kaidan was coming off him in waves of heat. It was so palpable that she couldn't even begin to imagine what the young human biotic was experiencing, when he suddenly cried out again and abruptly lost consciousness.

Alarmed, she jumped to her feet and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. As she touched him a powerful vision of searing hot pain shot through her and she gasped aloud at the unexpected sensation. Snatching her hand away in surprise, she knew she would have to do something and do it soon. 

She'd read of instances of other L2's experiencing this kind of reaction to over-use of biotics who didn't respect their biotic power and often neglected to exercise it. She'd never heard of it ending well once it reached this stage. Either the attending medics didn't understand the severity of the affliction or they applied the wrong treatment. Regardless, whoever this happened to, the biotic usually didn't come out it or if they did, they were irrevocably damaged. She wasn't about to let that happen to Kaidan. She didn't know him at all, but damn if he wasn't the hottest biotic human she'd ever laid eyes on. If she could help him she'd do whatever she had to.

Sighing heavily, she hesitated at what she was about to do. It was dangerous for the human and frowned on by her people, the Asari. It was invasive but also necessary if she wanted to save him. It was very bad odds either way but she had to act now. 

Crap, she thought stealing herself. Seating herself beside him Aurora placed a gentle hand on Kaidan's shoulder, bowed her head and allowed her eyes to go black as she used her Asari power to enter his consciousness. 

At first, all she saw was a searing white light which she assumed must be the visual representation of the pain Kaidan was experiencing. She blocked it from her awareness and brought to mind cool breezes and soothing darkness in an attempt to reach Kaidan and ease his pain. Much sooner than she had expected, the bright light receded as her ability pushed back the pain. As he power chased away the painful brightness, she found Kaidan's inert form lying huddled on the ground, knees drawn up to his chin, his head bowed.

Cautiously, she bent toward him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Using her powers she eased the cooling dark of her energy into his awareness. Within moments he began to stir, blinking in confusion up at her as he became aware of her presence. He rose to a seated position before getting to his feet, all the while maintaining eye contact confusion evident in his features.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he came back to himself. “Where are we?” Kaidan asked, unsteadily. “What did you do? How did you get here… wait, where is here?” He glanced around, taking in the blackness that seemed to be studded with what looked like stars.

Smiling slightly, Aryana spoke quietly. “Maybe we should save the questions for after we get out of here.”

“What?” Kaidan asked, suddenly alarmed. “What are you talking about? Where are we? What happened?”

“We were going to a cafe remember? To get some coffee into you?” She replied gently. “You were going to tell me why those men attacked you. Only we never got that far when you decided to pass out on me.”

Seeing his look of confusion, she continued. “Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Uh,” Kaidan began, “Well I remember the cafe and the table and then everything kinda disappeared into a bright white light and then… well, nothing.”

“Yeah. Well at least your memory wasn't affected.” Aryana sighed, relieved by his coherence, “But maybe we should discuss this when you're conscious. And not here.”

Kaidan looked around again, already having forgotten what he'd noticed earlier. A cool, empty darkness that seemed studded with stars, almost as though he were nothing more than a star himself floating in space.

“What is this place?” Kaidan asked, unable to keep the wonder and awe from his voice. “It looks as though we're suspended in space.”

“Nothing so dramatic.” Aryana replied, “Short version, this is your consciousness and mine. I entered your mind so I could find you and bring you out of this. I wanted to keep you from going into a coma. Looks like I succeeded.” At Kaidan's look of alarm, she continued holding up her hand to cut him off. “All the signs were there,” she said, watching his emotions play across his features. “I knew that if I didn't act fast the odds weren't good that you'd come out of it. Ever.”

Kaidan stared at her in shock. Coma? Him? He'd heard about other L2's who'd had that happen to them but he'd never thought he'd be one of them. Migraines and headaches were what plagued him, not comas. But then, what the hell was that white light? Awful, was all he could think, just awful.

“I see.” Kaidan said quietly. ”Well then, how do I get out of here?”

“Well assuming you aren't going to pass out again, we can leave as soon as you open your eyes.”

“Open my eyes?” Kaidan repeated when suddenly he did just that. The faint sound of clinking dishes reached his ears just as the heady aroma of coffee assailed him. He became aware of a jacket pressing into his cheek, his arms hanging limply beside him. He felt Aurora's warm hand pressing into his shoulder as she stirred and rose to take a position across from him. He blinked away the last of his confusion as the remembered white hot pain flowed away from him like a bad memory.

He met Aryana's eyes, knowing she was watching him intently. “I'm uh,” Kaidan began, his voice cracking on the dryness there. He reached for his now considerable cold coffee and took several swallows. 

“I've never experienced anything like that before,” Kaidan began working through what he wanted to say. “I mean, passing out like that. I've only ever had headaches and sometimes really bad migraines, but I've never passed out before”

Aryana sighed and signaled to a passing waitress that they wanted refills. “It's not something we, Asari I mean,” she added clarifying, “do on a regular basis.”

“What?” Kaidan frowned. “You mean headaches?”

“What?” She looked confused. “No, not headaches. I meant joining our consciousness. Sorry, I'm a little distracted by all this. What I meant to say,” Aurora continued as the waitress finished refilling their mugs and walked away. “Was that we don't join our consciousness to anther’s casually. It's a pretty intimate thing to do with an Asari, never mind another species.” She said thoughtfully, sipping her coffee.

Seeing his confused look, she reluctantly continued. “Essentially, I joined my consciousness with yours so that I could reach you. It's all I could think to do on such short notice when you all of a sudden passed out and nearly crashed your head on the table.”

“Oh,” Kaidan said. “Uh not that I'm ungrateful but why did you do what you did? I mean… I'm a stranger and a human at that so….”

“Because,” Aryana replied feeling uncomfortable. “You were obviously in pain and in need of immediate medical attention. From what I could see you didn't have time to wait for medics to get here. So I did what I had to. Simple really.” She said curtly.

“Well,” Kaidan began, sensing her discomfort. He was unconvinced that what she'd done was anything but simple, but was willing to let it go. “What you did, well. Thank you. I'm sure your assessment of the situation was accurate.” He said. “I don't know what might have happened, but I'm glad you were here. And thank you for earlier too. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up when you did.”

“You're welcome.” She said, relieved he was willing to let it go.

“So,” she said, her voice taking on a more professional tone. “You're an L2 aren't you?”

“I… what?” Kaidan said, somewhat taken aback.

“I thought most human biotics of your talent level were always recruited by the Alliance? Has something changed?” She sounded confused.

“I...” Kaidan began, “Wait, you think I have talent?”

“You don't?”

“No one has ever said so before so no, not really.”

Aryana smirked, amusement in her eyes. “You need someone telling you you have talent before you believe you do?”

“I… what, no, I um...” Kaidan stammered, not wanting to go there. “I thought you wanted to know what happened with those men who attacked me earlier?”

“Of course,” Aurora replied smoothly, allowing the subject change. “Be my guest.”

Relieved, Kaidan relayed his encounter with the men from the casino. From the moment he'd first noticed them during his shift at the casino, up to the events on the sidewalk just before she'd joined them. All he left out was the part where he'd faked being drunk. He didn't feel good about it now and didn't think there was any good reason for her to know.

“I see. Well I'm sure your Alliance will deal with them,” she said. “I'll pass on your testimony and that as you humans say, will be that.”

“But you still haven't answered my other question.” She said, the intense green of her eyes pinning him to his seat. “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Kaidan squirmed uncomfortably but kept silent.

Nodding to herself she rose to her feet. He really did not want to talk about this. Not with anyone. She sighed. “Well seeing as you don’t want to talk about it, how about something else. Why aren't you working on your biotic control and endurance? You know that's what caused you to pass out right? Never mind the fact that someone with your skill shouldn't be working security at some crap casino. You could do so much more with that talent.” She trailed off as a flurry of conflicting emotions washed over Kaidan's features. Damn, but humans were a fascinating bunch.

“I honestly hadn't thought about.” Kaidan replied. “I'm not exactly comfortable with my abilities just yet.”

“I see.” She said. And she did see. The conflict in Kaidan was almost palpable but she still couldn't bring herself to walk away just yet. “Well thank you for your testimony Mr. Alenko,” she said, making her way to the door. “I appreciate your time and cooperation.”

“But,” she added, fixing him with a stern look, “talent like yours is not something to be wasted. I strongly suggest you get yourself some training and work on your stamina and control. If you're not going to use your talent productively, then at least do it so you can avoid inadvertently putting yourself in a coma. I won't be around to save you if you do.” She added, smiling wickedly as the effect of her words flushed his face. “Talent like yours could take you further than you can even imagine.”

Nodding to him she took a step out the door as Kaidan moved toward her, unwilling to let her have the last word. “I just want to say thank you again.” Kaidan said as he reached out to hold the the door open. “And,” he added sighing heavily, “I will seriously consider what you've said.”

“Good.” She smiled at him as she breezed out the door, leaving him staring at her as she walked off into the dark night.

Kaidan remained motionless for some time as he watched her make her way down the still dark street before stepping outside himself and hailing a cab for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaidan woke as the morning sun caught him full in the face as it rose beyond his bedroom window. Moaning his reluctance, he passed a wearied and skinned palm over his face before opening his eyes to stare unseeingly at the ceiling above him. Remaining still a moment longer,last nights' events played through his mind like a bad dream.

Only trouble is, he thought grimly is that that had not been a dream. Even the part where he passed out from his inexcusable lack of biotic stamina. Groaning he eased himself up to a sitting position, his body protesting his every movement, every scrape and bruise making him painfully aware of their existence. He eased to his feet slowly as pain lanced through him, thankful that the blinding pain from last night didn't return.

Yeah it really happened, he thought miserably taking his time getting dressed. He still couldn't believe that an Asari had shown up to save his ass. He was never going to live that down. Not that he expected to ever see her again. All the more reason to stop putting off what he'd been avoiding all this time. He had to get back to his training. Whether he used his abilities or not he had no choice but to work on his stamina and control. He couldn't afford to pass out like that again, if he did he was certain he wouldn't survive next time.

He was still grumbling to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Why the hell had he deliberately provoked those guys anyway? What the hell had he been trying to prove? He didn't know and at the moment really didn't care, but it weighed on him even as he shoved it from his thoughts.

He knew how lucky was to have had that Asari show up when she did. Asari. Yeah, something else he couldn't wrap his head around. An Asari Spectre in downtown Vancouver – what were the odds? He poured himself a large mug of coffee, savouring the bittersweet taste. What was her name again? Aryana right. Aryana T'Pelo, Spectre. Spectre.

His head began to hurt from all the thinking he was doing so he took a seat at the kitchen table, allowing his thoughts to dissipate while he savoured his coffee. But it didn't last. Spectre, Asari, Alliance military? Shit. What the hell had he walked into last night? Now that he had time to think he realized Aryana had seemed to be looking for those guys from the casino. He remembered what she'd said when she'd contacted the Alliance. That she'd found the source of the disturbance, almost as though it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

His mom entered the kitchen, her face unreadable as she took in the various cuts and bruises he was sporting. She poured herself a steamy mug of coffee as she moved to join him at the table. 

“Good morning,” she said mildly. “I didn't hear you come home last night. Must have been late.”

“Yeah I uh.. yeah I'm not sure mom. It was pretty dark.” He didn't want to talk about what had happened but there was no way he was going to be able to avoid explaining his appearance.

“I see.” She said, her frown increasing. “Anything you want to tell me?” 

“Um. Not really mom.”

“Kaidan...”

“Mom… can we eat first? I'm starving.”

Alena watched her son as he avoided meeting her gaze. “Okay,” she said as she moved to the kitchen to finish up her cooking. “But as soon as you're finished eating...”

“Right. Sure. I'll tell you everything.” Kaidan agreed, relieved he'd have time to collect his thoughts.

Tucking in to a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and buttered toast. Kaidan and his mom ate in companionable silence before clearing away the dishes and settling back down to a second cup of coffee.

“So?” Alena asked, cupping the warm mug in her hands. “What happened?”

“It's not that bad mom.”

“Not that bad? It looks like you went twenty rounds the wrong end of baseball bat.”

Kaidan stared down into his coffee as he wondered how to begin. “Also...” his mother trailed off.

“Also what?” Kaidan asked meeting his mom's gaze.

“If I didn't know better, it looks as though you've got silver streaked through your hair.”   
“I… what?” Kaidan asked startled, his hand inadvertently running through his dark locks. Standing he moved quickly to the bathroom and peered at his reflection. I'll be damned, he muttered to himself. Mom was right, there were silver streaks in his hair that looked as though he'd been dusted with salt. And his injuries were worse than he'd thought. There was a four inch gash on his left cheek, probably from when he'd first hit the pavement, along with several small bruises scattered along his hairline and deep purple bruises under his eyes. Injuries aside, the silver that now dotted his dark hair unnerved him. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he had a pretty good idea what had caused it and he was damn sure not telling his mom about it.

Reluctantly he made his way back to the kitchen where his mom remained seated at the table, no longer able to keep her worry from lining her face. So much for having time to process it all Kaidan through ruefully as he joined her.

 

\-------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------

 

“An Asari Spectre?” Alena said for the third time. “Here? In Vancouver?”

“Mom,” Kaidan said a smile playing across his lips, “saying that again won't make it any more believable than the first time you asked me that.”

“Oh be quiet.” Alena retorted crossly. “I just can't believe it. What's she doing here? And what was she doing on that street at that time of night?”

“Mom…” 

“Oh never mind.” Alena sighed. “I know you can't answer me. I'm just thinking out loud.”

“Well it's nothing I haven't already asked myself.” Kaidan said as he rose to put away his mug.

“Whether we find answers to them or not, I for one am damn grateful she came along when she did.” Alena said, joining her son at the sink.

“So am I.” Kaidan agreed.

“Really?” Alena raised her eyebrows at her son. “I know you. It sounds to me like you don't trust this woman.”

“Well technically...” Kaidan began.

“Don't technically me Kaidan.” Alena said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm well aware that Asari are mono-gendered. Doesn't change the fact that for all intents and purposes they're female.”

“Mom.” Kaidan in all seriousness, “Aryana's race has nothing to do with.”

“Aryana?”

“Mom I'm being serious here.”

“Fine, go on then.” Alena said waving her hand for him to continue.

“I just can't shake the feeling that this Asari Spectre is going to change everything.”

“What?” Alena asked alarmed. “What are you talking about?”

“I don't know exactly.” Kaidan said thoughtfully, moving his gaze to the open window where he could see sailboats already zipping across the water. “I just don't think I've seen the last of her is all and if I'm right then I think that somehow, some way she's going to have some impact on my life that I can't yet fathom.”

“Huh.” 

“Mom you know me. I'm probably just imagining things.” He placed a kiss on her cheek, hoping to alleviate some of the worry he now saw etched there. “Chalk it up to a mild concussion. It's probably nothing – don't worry.”

“Don't worry he says.” Alena said. “I'm your mother, it's my job to worry. But on that note, why don't you take your own advice? It doesn't matter what form change comes in, it all feels uncomfortable at the beginning but later on it's fine. And that's just life.”

Smiling, Kaidan hugged her. “Thanks mom, you always know how to put things into perspective.”

“Anytime.” Alena replied returning her son's smile. “Anyways, I've got to run,” she said grabbing her purse from the side table. “I've got some errands to run before meeting the girls for lunch. Later love.” She said, closing the door behind her.

\--------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

As the sun passed into early afternoon, Kaidan found himself lost in thought once more as he made his way along the sand, his toes wet with cool salt water. In the distance a dog began backing and laughter could be heard, carried to him over the waves. Sighing, Kaidan turned for home. The day was passing swiftly and he needed to get ready for his final interview with his new employer. 

In moments he was climbing the back steps that lead to his parent's beach house, just as his omni-tool chimed a message had been received.  
Stepping into the cool dark of the kitchen Kaidan poured himself a glass of milk, taking it with him to the kitchen table where he sat down to check his messages. He nearly choked on his drink as the words Alliance Military showed on his message list. Swiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he settled himself down once more and began to read:

> Mr. Alenko,  
> I hope this message finds you well after last night's little adventure. Further to our discussion, I regret that I require you to come to the Alliance Embassy at your earliest convenience this afternoon. It seems the Alliance requires that you deliver your statement in person – preferably with an Alliance officer present. I apologize for the inconvenience this may cause you, but as this is an Alliance military matter I must insist. As the Alliance is still new to Council policies they are unwilling or perhaps unable (only they know), to take a Spectre's authority regarding my testimony of what took place last night.  
> Please respond as soon as possible and I look forward to seeing you again.  
> Aryana T'Pelo, Council Spectre c/o Alliance Embassy, Vancouver 

Shit. Kaidan thought vehemently. I don't need this today! He checked the time and muttering expletives as he hurried to his room to dress for his interview. If he hurried, he should have enough time to give his statement before his interview appointment. Thankfully it was in the building next door to the Alliance Headquarters so that was a plus at least.

He checked himself out in the mirror. Damn but he looked good, he thought. Striking in fact, from his dark curls and chiselled features, to the intense honey brown of his eyes… that is, if you completely ignored the smattering of injuries to his face. Nothing to be done about that now he thought, he just had to hope his new employer would see it as a sign of dedication to his work. Grimacing at the thought, he activated his omni-tool once more and ordered a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

As he stepped out of the cab, Kaidan shaded his eyes against bright afternoon sunlight, marvelling at the imposing yet elegant building before him that was the Vancouver home of Alliance Military HQ. Surrounded by lush gardens and fountains that sprayed water skyward, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at what he saw. Humans may be newcomers to Council space but he was proud of his race's ability to build impressive architecture. Having joined with the other races that populated the galaxy only a few short years ago, the Alliance had done much to improve their military standing, as they sought to take their place as equals in the vastly populated galaxy. Despite this, Kaidan knew that their drive to be counted as equals with Council races was going to be a tough. 

His own first-hand experience with a Turian had taught him that much. He didn't hate Turians, he'd hated Vyrnnus but his experience had shown him that regardless of race, everyone was basically made of the same stuff. Vyrnus may have been a Turian but he was also a supreme jerk, just as any human who had lost someone in the First Contact war would have been a jerk to a Turian. Same emotions, different biology.

He shrugged to himself as he made his way to the entrance of the Alliance building. Not his problem at any rate, he thought. He wasn't with the Alliance and had no plans to join them in the foreseeable future. Regardless what the Alliance did or didn't do Kaidan knew that ultimately politics would sort it all out – eventually. But from what he'd heard through the extranet any plans the Alliance had to further their military or political standing was years down the road. Meh, he thought absently as he found his way through the crowded lobby, not my problem.

\-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------

After taking an elevator, Kaidan took a left down a long hallway and found himself in a rather pleasant waiting room. Tasteful leather furnishings and dark wood tables dotted the room, a few magazines scattered within easy reach, some he noted featured articles on a variety of different species. 

Just as he was about to take a seat, a door opened and Aryana stepped out wearing what appeared to Kaidan to be some sort of body armour. Nothing Kaidan had ever seen before since it left nothing to the imagination, but at the same time it gave the impression that it contained some sort of enhanced barrier. He'd heard about armour enhanced barriers being used but had never seen one like it before.

“Ah, Mr. Alenko,” Aryana said as she caught sight of him. “Glad you could make it on such short notice.”

“Miss T'Pelo,” Kaidan said, stepping towards her.

“Please come in Mr. Alenko,” boomed the deep voice of a man from within the room Aryana had just left.

Kaidan complied and stepped into the room, taking the outstretched hand of the voice's owner. His dark features and intense blue-eyed stare was intimidating at first, as the man gripped his hand like a vise. Whoever he was Kaidan instinctively knew this was not someone he ever wanted to get on the wrong side of. This guy meant business – whatever that might be.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Alenko.” The man said congenially as he stepped back, taking his place on the other side of a rather impressive desk. “I'm First Lieutenant Anderson of the Systems Alliance Navy.”

“Sir.” Kaidan replied, taking a seat opposite.

“Thank you for coming Alenko.” Anderson continued, seamlessly dropping his formal title. “Spectre T'Pelo briefed me on the last night's events. As I told the Spectre,” he added as he glanced over Kaidan's shoulder to nod at Aryana. “The Alliance is new to Council regulations and as yet haven't had time to add legal Spectre authority to our procedures involving crimes committed here on Earth. As a result, I need you to relay to me the same thing you told the Spectre and we can proceed with criminal charges.”

“Criminal charges?” Kaidan asked confused. “I thought they were being charged with assault?”

“Laws have changed a bit this past year.” Anderson said, resuming his formal tone. “All incidents involving biotic use against another living being has been brought under military jurisdiction. Unless the offender is an Alliance officer performing in the line of duty, all biotic use is taken very seriously.”

“But… I…” Kaidan stammered. “Am I?” Kaidan squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Was he in trouble? What the hell was this?

“Mr. Alenko?” Anderson asked. Taking in Kaidan's sudden tension, understanding dawned. “Oh sorry Alenko, I didn't mean you. From what I understand you were doing everything you could not to use your abilities against those thugs last night. They're the ones facing serious criminal charges and your testimony will help us do that.”

“Oh. Okay, well that's good I guess.” Kaidan sighed relieved.

“However,” Anderson continued, his voice taking on a serious tone, “that brings up a question I've wanted to ask you since I heard of this last night.”

“Rest assured it's nothing to do with what happened.” He continued seeing Kaidan's sudden look of alarm. “Those men you were unfortunate enough to cross last night were already under investigation for other activities they're suspected of. We've been watching them for some time, but recent events have now given us all we need to serve warrants for a search and seizure order.”

“I see.” Kaidan said, unsure why Anderson was sharing this with him. “Well I'm glad to help.”

“Indeed.” Anderson said, his features thoughtful. “At any rate we suspect they may be connected to a new underground pro-human group and even red sand trafficking. But all that aside, let's get your testimony taken care of so we can discuss something else I want to go over with you. Shall we?”

Kaidan nodded his agreement as Anderson rose and stepped closer to him, activating the record feature on his omni-tool as he did so. “Just repeat what you told Spectre T'Pelo and we can get this out of the way.”

Kaidan did as asked and moments later Anderson was back behind his desk watching him with thoughtful eyes. Nodding to Aryana he indicated she was no longer needed and with a nod, she left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

“So Mr. Alenko.” Anderson began, placing his elbows on his desk and leaning towards him.

“Sir?” Kaidan asked. He was already more than uncomfortable with how this whole thing had played out. Anderson had shared what he thought was likely classified information about suspects he knew nothing about and couldn't for the life of him understand why. Anderson was up to something and Kaidan knew he wasn't going to like it. Crafty bastard, he thought.

“Now that we've got that out of the way, we've come to the real reason I wanted to meet with you today. ” Anderson watched him as Kaidan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Here it comes, Kaidan thought darkly. His past, his crimes, BAat, Conatix… all of it. Dammit all to hell. Kaidan braced himself. He didn't want to talk about this with anyone, never mind an Alliance officer.

“Sir.” Kaidan began, wanting nothing more than to get out of this office as quickly as possible. “I think I know what this is about and I really don't want to get into it.”

“Do you now?” Anderson interrupted. “Well as it happens I can assure you this has nothing to do with the unfortunate incident that occurred at Jump Zero.”

“I..” Kaidan stammered flushing.

“Relax son.” Anderson continued. “I apologize for my subterfuge but it's pretty obvious what happened weights on you. When Spectre T'Pelo mentioned your name last night I was a bit surprised to have recognized it. I want to assure you that this meeting has nothing to do with that. Well, not directly anyways...”

“I... what?” Kaidan said confused.

“I didn't do a background check or anything like that if that's what you're thinking.” Anderson assured him. “I was part of the crew that cleaned up what happened that day. I was in charge of getting all the children sent home and the scientists and staff reassigned. But as I said before, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I will say that what happened was handled very badly by all involved. Vyrnuss' death was not your fault and although I serve the Alliance, I don't agree with how they let all the blame fall on your shoulders. Unfortunately, I wasn't then nor am I now in any position to rectify that.”

Kaidan let out the breath he'd been holding. Surprise at what Anderson had just said didn't even come close to adequately describing how he felt at that moment. 

“At any rate,” Anderson continued, “that's not what I want to talk to you about. If not for Spectre T'Pelo's mention of your use of biotics last night, it's unlikely I would've even made the connection.”

“I don't understand sir,” Kaidan said, “what does that have to do with anything?”

“Son, I hope that's a rhetorical question.” Anderson said, a hint of steel in his voice.

“Sir?” 

“I understand your reluctance to discuss biotics with anyone Alenko,” Anderson said, “but let me assure you that this conversation is entirely private. What happened to you at BAat was inexcusable. The fact that no charges were brought against the company is something I've never understood. Those bastards should never have let the situation get that far out of control.”

Anderson trailed off. His vehemence about what happened stunned Kaidan anew. He'd always believed the Alliance saw him as a murderer and that he'd gotten off lucky. Anderson had just shot that belief all to hell. Maybe mom was right about the Alliance.

“Anyways,” Anderson said his demeanour relaxing, “I want to discuss your biotics.”

“My biotics?”

“From what Spectre T'Pelo told me and after reviewing your performance records from BAat, I can't in good conscience let you leave here without first making my concerns known.”  
Thoroughly confused, Kaidan could only stare at him.

“According to T'Pelo, your biotics are the strongest display of power she's ever witnessed in a human – including the new L3's.” Anderson said, returning Kaidan's gaze. “She also mentioned your collapse – something else she's never seen before. At least not with a happy ending.” Anderson added darkly. “As I understand it, incidents like that only occur in very powerful, natural biotics and until last night, no one has ever recovered from a collapse like that.”

“No one?” Kaidan asked, seriously unnerved. No one? He repeated silently. Not possible, he thought, Anderson has to be mistaken.

“No one.” Anderson confirmed. “Which is why I want to know why you aren't part of the Alliance. Someone of your talent should be in training.”

“I… um..” Kaidan had no idea what to say next.

“I understand your reluctance to join a military that turned their back on you and fed you to the wolves. Completely understandable. But a talent such as yours should not be wasted. Human biotics are new and as a result are not trusted by much of anyone, humans especially. I understand your reluctance, but I know for a fact that if you don't start exercising your power, sooner or later it's going to impact your health and that of those around you. It will become unstable to the point of being dangerous and when that happens, your migraines and occasional headaches will be the least of your troubles.”

Anderson reclined back in his chair as he watched the young man struggle to absorb all that he'd just said. He felt for the boy. He really did. He was ashamed of how the Alliance had left the young man high and dry years ago after the incident with Vyrnus. But damned if he wasn't going to try rectify that now.

“I don't know what to say sir.” Kaidan began. “You're right of course. I should be working on controlling and strengthening my abilities but after what happened I… well in all honesty I'm afraid of using them again.”

“I understand.” Anderson said quietly. “I respect your concerns and I want you to know that I'm not trying to convince you of anything.”

“You're not?” Kaidan thought that unlikely. The man could sell flood insurance to water planets if he were so inclined.

“No.” Anderson replied, “I just want you to think about what I've said. The Alliance could use men like yourself and we're always finding new ways to put biotic abilities to good use. From what I've heard your biotics alone are only a small part of what would make you an asset to the Alliance.”

“I don't know what to say sir. Thank you.”

“Don't thank me. I just want you to know where you stand with the Alliance. As far as I'm aware I'm one of very few people who know your history and as far as that goes, those that know agree that the whole incident should've been handled much differently. Unfortunately politics ruled that day and there was nothing we could do.”  
“I appreciate you telling me this sir.” Kaidan said as he rose to leave. 

“You're welcome Alenko,” Anderson said shaking his hand again. “I just wish I could have told you sooner. Unfortunately your location was classified until now. I'm just glad I got to finally say them..”

“Thank you again sir and…” Kaidan hesitated. “I will think about what you said.”

“That's all I ask.” Anderson replied warmly. “It was a pleasure to meet you son and forgive me, but I do hope to see you again soon.”

“No offence sir,” Kaidan said as he stepped from the room, “but I don't think that's likely. If you'll excuse me I have an interview to get to.”

“Of course Mr. Alenko. Take care of yourself.”

“Certainly sir.” Kaidan replied stepping free of the room and taking his leave. He headed for the elevator as quickly as he could without breaking into a run. As the door slid shut behind him, Kaidan released the breath he'd been holding since leaving Anderson's office.


	7. Chapter 7

As he stepped out of the building and into the late afternoon sunshine he'd barely had time to take stock of what had just happened when Aryana T'Pelo stepped out in front of him blocking his way. Stepping back to give himself some room he glared at her feeling betrayed.

“You told him I fainted?” Kaidan demanded.

“Of course I told him.” Aryana replied, a slight smile curving her lips. “Biotics like yours are rare and surviving what you did is nothing short of a miracle. You're a rare human and someone needs to knock some sense into you.”

“I don't see how that's any of your business.” Kaidan said pushing past her.

“I'm making it my business.” Aryana said falling into step beside him. “You know,” she said lightly, a smile still curving her lips. “You were a lot more interesting last night.”

Kaidan blushed and quickened his pace. He didn't want to think about it and certainly didn't want to talk about it. Especially not with some Asari alien who thought she knew better than he did.

“Don't be like that Alenko, Kaidan.” Aryana chided taking a different tack. “You have to see that neglecting your biotic training is unwise. And that if you don't want that to ever happen again you know you have to train.”

“Fine.” Kaidan conceded. “But you didn't have to tell Anderson about it. It had no relevance to my report. He didn't need to know. It's almost as though you wanted to blind-side me.”

“So what if I did?” Aryana snapped. “I didn't for a second believe you'd listen to me. Besides I trust Anderson. For a human Alliance officer he's got the potential to make a significant impact on the galaxy races. He's a good man and a better soldier and he can be diplomatic and discreet when necessary. If anyone could get through that thick skull of yours Anderson could.”

“Thick skull?” Kaidan stopped to stare at the Asari who was quickly getting under his skin. “Now you're insulting me?”

“It's not an insult. It's a compliment.” Aryana said trying not to smile. “I figure it's the only logical reason you survived your fainting spell last night. Not many biotics would have come out of that unscathed – but you did.”

Kaidan remained thoughtful. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the events of the last 12 hours – getting attacked, meeting an Asari Spectre, his conversation with Anderson and now this. “I still don't see why Anderson had to know about my near coma...” Kaidan muttered.

Aryana could see how what happened weighed on him but damned if she was going to let it go. He was powerful. More powerful than an y human biotic she'd ever seen before and dammit he WAS going to listen to her – she didn't care what it took. Talent like his was not to be wasted – no matter how much he thought otherwise.

“Look,” she said. “I'm sorry if I crossed some human boundary or whatever. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, but know for a fact that you were never going to attack those men last night – even if it meant your life.”

Kaidan ducked his head, annoyed that his behaviour had been so obvious – even from such a short span of time as what she'd witnessed.

“And,” Aryana continued, seeing that he was still listening despite the tension she could see radiating from him. “And, a barrier like yours, well. Asari are naturally biotic and I've never seen an Asari maintain a barrier like yours before – never mind a human see a human do it. Which can only mean that you've got excellent focus and control and a very compelling reason not to use your power against another.”

“Shit.” Kaidan muttered, “You got all that just from my barrier?”

“Sweetie, I may not look it but I'm over 200 years old. I know what I'm talking about. I've seen it before.”

“You're over 200 year old?” Kaidan asked staring at her.

“Right, sorry you humans haven't caught up yet. Asari live for 1000 or more years on average, I forgot that not all humans are aware of that. But among my people I'm barely out of my teens, as you humans would say.”

“Huh, right. I had forgotten.” Kaidan said, remembering hearing it on the news a few years ago. He glanced at the passersby on the sidewalk, noting that many were casting curious glances their way. Probably wondering what the hell an Asari was doing talking to a human, Kaidan thought wondering the same thing. The sun was bright in the sky – a rare thing for Vancouver this time of year when he was suddenly filled with alarm.

“Shit!” Kaidan said staring at Aryana. “What time is it?”

Giving him a curious look, she said, “It's just after one. Is something wrong?”

“No nothing.” Kaidan said expelling the breath he'd been holding. “I have an appointment and I almost forgot.”

“Oh, okay then. I'll see you later then Alenko.” Aryana said as she turned and walked away, sauntering seductively as she did so.

Kaidan looked on in disbelief. Did she just? No. I must be imagining it. Turning he made his way to the building adjacent to Alliance HQ. Grateful he hadn't missed his appointment, he made for the nearest washroom to check his appearance and take a moment to collect his thoughts. Damn but this was turning out to be a long day, he thought. And it's not even over yet.

-xxx-

Kaidan reached the Embassy offices in record time. After checking in with the receptionist, he settled into one of the available chairs opposite the door and breathed a sigh of relief. What a day, he thought, marvelling at what had happened before he'd even made it to his one and only planned activity for the day. Anderson and members of the Alliance felt bad for him? Like what the hell? He'd never in his wildest dreams thought for a moment that anyone within the Alliance held any sympathy for him – or even thought twice about what he'd done other than to condemn him for it.

He wasn't at all pleased that Anderson knew about his collapse the previous evening but he was also man enough to know that Anderson was right. Damn the man but he knew better – he had been neglecting his training and that was unacceptable. That Anderson even had to mention it pissed him off even more. That he'd lost sight of the “why” of the training, knowing how dangerous a lack of conditioning was for biotics, the fact that he'd let go for so long grated on him. Well, he sighed silently, I guess I'd better get on that. Soon as this interview was done, he'd get himself signed up for a training program.

A door opened nearby and Kaidan looked up expectantly. He saw nothing though and returned to his brooding just as the receptionist spoke. “Mr. Alenko?” She said, catching his eyes. “The ambassador is ready for you sir. You can go in.” Rising from his seat, he thanked her and headed for the door she indicated with a nod.

Stepping inside the dimly lit room, Kaidan was struck by a strong sense of deja vu. Anderson's office was so alike in so many ways, he almost expected to see the dark, stern face of the man seated at the desk within. Instead, his gaze landed on the features of that of a matronly Asari who was staring back at him coolly from her seated position. He could tell by the look she gave him that she was taking his measure as he crossed the room to stand before her.

“Ah, Mr Alenko,” she said as he entered. “Do come in. Have a seat.”

She waited as he made himself comfortable, seating himself in one of two large brown leather armchairs. An elegant piece by any standards, Kaidan thought.

“So you're my new bodyguard.” She said pleasantly, a smile warming her blue Asari features. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine ma'am.” Kaidan said, returning her smile hiding his confusion. I'm already hired? That was quick. “I hope I meet your expectations.”

“Oh you do. Of course.” She added, leaning forward, placing her arms comfortably on her desk. “I suppose I should introduce myself.” She said extending her hand, “I'm Kazra Zale, Asari Ambassador and Matriarch.”

“A pleasure.” Kaidan returned warmly.

“I just had a few questions for you before we finalize your position here.” She said returning her attention to a folder he now noticed was open on her desk.

“Of course.”

“Now let me see....” Kazra said as she turned from the folder and brought up a screen on her omni-tool. “Oh yes. Here we are.” She frowned as the device chimed the arrival of a new message. “Well that's odd... I'm sorry,” she said glancing up at Kaidan. “But do you know a Lieutenant Anderson?”

Kaidan felt faint. What the hell was this now? “Uh yes ma'am. A recent acquaintance, but yes I know him.” He crossed his fingers hoping the mention of Anderson's name hadn't completely botched his normally confident demeanour.

“Okay then. Well this changes things a bit.” She said closing down the device and turning her attention back to Kaidan's now wary look.

“It does? In what way ma'am? I mean,” Kaidan struggled to keep the stress from his voice. “If you wouldn't mind clarifying.”

“Well,” she began, “according to the Lieutenant he highly recommends your services. Not that I needed the recommendation of course, but there it is.”

“He does?”

“You sound surprised. But according to Anderson I would be doing us both a favour by adding you to my team.”

“Oh. Well then,” Kaidan said, completely baffled and once again annoyed by Anderson's interference. Also, how the hell did he find out about this? Covering quickly, he continued, “It seems I'll have to thank Mr. Anderson for his endorsement.”

“Indeed.” Kazra agreed. “He did mention one other thing though.”

Of course he did, Kaidan thought testily.

“He said should I take his recommendation and grant you a permanent position, that I should also ensure that with it comes an agreement from you to enrol in biotic training and endurance. Starting tomorrow.”

It was like a slap in the face... or a kick in the ass, Kaidan added clenching his teeth against anything passing his lips that was less than professional. “I see.” Kaidan managed. “Was there anything else?”

“Nope. No nothing else.” Kazra watched as a huge range of emotions passed over the young man's face as he processed what she'd just told him. “So I assume those terms won't be a problem then?”

“No ma'am.” Kaidan replied. “No problem at all.”

“Excellent.” Kazra beamed, bringing up her omni-tool once more. “Here,” she said, indicating he activate his own. “Let me scan the information Anderson sent me and you can report there tomorrow for eight AM.”

Kaidan gritted his teeth at the man's presumptive actions but did as Kazra asked and within moments he'd received the data pack. It was like the man thought him incapable of taking care of his own affairs, he thought his anger seething below the surface of his calm exterior.

Rising, their business concluded, Kazra once again shook his hand as she walked him to the door.

“I very much enjoyed meeting you Mr. Alenko,” she said smiling warmly. “If even half the things Anderson said about you are true, I know I'm in good hands. See you in two days.”

“Two?”

“Yes. I expect you'll be quite busy what with your training and all tomorrow, so I won't require your services here until Monday.”

“Right. Of course.” Kaidan replied as she stepped back inside her office, closing the door behind her.

He stood where he was a moment, his inner calm completely shattered by everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. He was lost in thought as he made his way to the elevators, exited the building and again found himself standing in the bright afternoon sunshine. For all that had happened in such a short span of time, he was more shocked that it wasn't yet past dinner time.

Hailing a cab for home, he stood there mulling over this new direction he was taking and the implied possibilities Anderson had presented him with only a few hours ago. His emotions in turmoil he shut down his train of thought not wanting to think about what might come next.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn it, but he still could not believe Anderson's nerve. And how the hell had he found out about his interview?

After a shower and change of clothes, Kaidan was still muttering to himself about the day's events. He paced the kitchen and living room, stopping occasionally to stare out unseeing at the blue of the ocean beyond. It was now past seven and he still hadn't been able to process all that had happened today. He had no idea what to do next. Contact Anderson? And say what? Tell the man to butt out of his affairs? Turn down the position with the Ambassador's office and enlist with the Alliance?

That last thought brought him up short. Until he voiced it in his head, he hadn't realized he'd even been thinking such a thing. Shit. Now there was something new. Not even in his wildest dreams had he considered enlisting – especially after what had happened at Jump Zero.

His father was Alliance and never missed an opportunity to encourage him to enlist, but after BAat... well... But after hearing what Anderson had to say, the Alliance's role in those events turned out not to be as clean cut as he'd always believed. Which, he thought ruefully, left only his own fear preventing him from choosing his path.

Tired of his pacing, he dropped heavily into a chair, cold beer in hand. Sipping it he mulled over his new situation. Damn it all to hell, Kaidan thought again, but Anderson was right. He needed to get back into training, Alliance or no Alliance. At least that part could be settled, and yet...

Without training there was no way he could even consider joining the Alliance, at least not in his current condition. He didn't allow himself to acknowledge what he'd just voiced in his head. That he was even on this line of thought this quickly after only just leaving a job that gave him nightly headaches was too much. He did work out and had some control, but his endurance... well that he'd let slip, no denying it especially after what had happened. But even so he was a far cry from being ready for military training. A far, far cry, he thought miserably. Like it or not, training would have to come first and that meant he'd be keeping his position with the Ambassador come Monday – at least for now.

Sighing relief at having come to some semblance of a decision, Kaidan rose and went out to the deck to watch the sunset.

Within moments of settling himself in his favourite lounger, he was asleep. The lines of his face that had etched themselves there over the course of the past day smoothed out as the remains of the tension he was carrying finally left his body.

\---------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------

Rising early the following morning, Kaidan dressed and headed for the door, grabbing a ready-to-go meal as left the house and stood outside in the early dawn waiting for a cab.

He'd told his mom a watered-down version of the day's events during dinner last night, only leaving out the part about his meeting and conversation with Anderson. He could tell she'd been pleased about his decision to renew his training but was wise not make an issue of it. He was fine letting her believe it had been his idea. Mentioning Anderson was out of the question. At least then he wouldn't also accidentally mention the man's speech during their meeting. The less his mom knew about Anderson the better. Knowing an Alliance officer had shown interest in her son would only serve to add fuel to the fire regarding her hopes of having him enlist. He wasn't ready for that conversation and he had no desire to have his mom discover just how lax he'd been in his endurance training.

He arrived early at the address Kazra Zale had provided him the previous day and and was not at all surprised to see Alliance logos prominent on the building's face. Subtle Anderson, Kaidan thought ruefully, very subtle.

Six hours later, his head pounding Kaidan emerged from the Alliance training building, his body feeling as though he'd gone ten rounds with an elephant. He stumbled slightly as he moved outside, his legs feeling like jelly. Shit. He knew hew as out of shape, but this... this was ridiculous. If this was an indication of how training was going to go he was going to need a massage every day. His entire body tingled when he moved – a side-effect of the biotic discharge still coursing through him. His hair was tightly curled now, almost painfully so. With that thought in mind, he headed down the street, eyes alert for the nearest salon to get that discomfort taken care of.

Long freaking day Kaidan thought as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the pounding rush of hot water ease the tension in his muscles. So many things had changed in his life in such a short span of time that he was having a hard time recognizing his life as his own.

An hour later he was sharing a drink with his mom in the living room – his dad still on mission with the Alliance, somewhere off-planet.

“So how'd it go today?” Alena asked her son, sipping her wine.

“Not bad,” Kaidan replied swallowing a mouthful of beer. “A little sore, but I think that's just because it's been a while since I've trained that hard.”

Alena watched her son, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes belaying the physical tension he was denying with his words. “Well that's good,” she said congenially. “Can I ask what made you change your mind about it?”

Kaidan broke eye contact with his mom, his thoughts distant. “Sure. It's a work thing.” He said weakly. “My new employer wants her staff to be in the best condition, so it's just part of the job. No big deal.”

“Oh I see. Sounds like a good opportunity then.” Alena said, looking thoughtful. She debated bringing up the alliance, but her son, ever the sensitive one beat her to it.

“And no,” he said, meeting her gaze. “it doesn't have anything to do with Alliance Military.” “I wasn't going to ask.”

“Mom...”

“Okay fine.” Alena conceded. “I was going to ask. It's just I know you haven't been training and a job as a bodyguard doesn't usually require biotic endurance classes. And after our conversation about training the other day it just seems rather sudden. Unexpected... not like you. So just how important a position is this? Who are you working for?”

Kaidan said nothing. He'd forgotten that he hadn't mentioned working for an alien and technically it wasn't Alliance Military but it was still Alliance. Shit.

“I'm working for an Asari Matriarch. She's an Ambassador to the Alliance.” “An Asari?” Alena nearly choked on her wine. “Kaidan that's Alliance....” “Yeah mom. I know. But it's not Military.”

“Kaidan Alenko...” Alena's voice became stern.

“I know semantics. But I don't want to talk about this.” Kaidan said just as sternly. “At least not right now.”

“Fine.” Alena said, even though in her mind it really wasn't. “But what about this asari? When were you going to mention that? If she's alien doesn't that mean space travel? Won't she have to leave Earth at some point?”

Kaidan was silent. Until this moment that thought hadn't occurred to him. Of course she'd have to go off-planet at some point. What had he been thinking? Had he been thinking? He wasn't sure. His head suddenly hurt and he didn't want his mom seeing his discomfort at the thought of returning to space.

“I'm sure she has other staff to cover anything off-planet mom.” Kaidan said. “I can't imagine why an Asari Ambassador would need a human bodyguard in space. Especially when she likely has access to her own squad of asari commandos at her disposal.”

“Commandos?” Alena asked puzzled. “Asari have commandos?” “Of course they do.” Kaidan chided his mom, “don't you watch the vids?” “Well sure, but.” Alena gulped the last of her wine. “Oh never mind. I'm sure you're right about the commandos.” 

“So where did you go for your training?” Alena asked casually as she poured herself another full glass of wine. “Was it that new one down on 8th street?”

Here it comes, Kaidan thought tensing. He didn't want to get into this discussion. Not now and not on the heels of the one he'd had with Anderson. He didn't understand why everyone seemed so hell bent on getting him under the thumb of the Alliance... well thumb might be harsh, but influence of the Alliance. Sure he had biotic ability, but so what? Lots of other L2's had just as much biotic skill as he did, why did it seem so many people took an interest in his? He'd come to his own decision... final decision he amended, when he was damn well ready to do so. On his terms. And not because his parents or some Alliance officer or... right, some Asari said he should dammit.

Catching his mom's eye, he realized he still hadn't answered her. “No it wasn't the one on 8th street. Maybe we could talk about this later?” Kaidan asked, rising and stretching slowly so as not to let his mom see how stiff he really was.

“Of course.” Alena said, not buying his feint for a moment but willing to let it go – for now.

“I'm off to bed then,” he said, lightly kissing his mom's cheek. “Want to be fully rested for my first day on the job tomorrow.”

“Goodnight then,” Alena said, smiling at him. “Sleep well. If I don't catch you tomorrow morning you have a good day.”

“Thanks mom.” Kaidan said disappearing down the hallway to his bed where he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaidan arrived early to the Embassy building the following day. Although he felt a bit anxious he was also excited to be starting a new and challenging position, one he hoped would add to his career experience. He was so relieved to be out of the casino that he had a hard time believing he no longer worked there.

At that moment, Kazra Zale's office door opened. “Ah Mr. Alenko, good to see you again. Do come inside.” She said, beckoning him in. Closing the door she took a seat at her desk and began going though some papers she had stacked there.

“Ah here it is.” She said passing a sheet of paper to him.

Looking at it, Kaidan glanced down and saw a list of places, times and dates.

“That's my itinerary for this week.” She said when he glanced up at her again. “I will never get used to human's use of using trees to print things but technology does take time I suppose. Especially when everything comes down to credits and having the right license.”

Kaidan really had no idea what she was talking about but assumed it had something to do with the galaxy races' use of omni-tool information sharing and data storage. He did know that the use of paper was constantly in the news. When were humans going to stop using trees for something so archaic? Or something along those lines. He never paid much attention before but he could see how having paper files on a space ship or station would be a problem. Then again, until they solved the unreliability of digital filing and the need for excessive redundant file systems, it was going to be an issue until they found a better way.

“As you can see I have a busy schedule this week,” Kazra continued. “I want you to familiarize yourself with the locations listed there before tomorrow. I want you to have as much information about each location's layout and level of security before you escort me to my appointments.”

“Understood ma'am.” Kaidan replied, inwardly groaning at the brief glance he'd gotten of some of the data listed on the sheet he held.

“Good, good.” Kazra said, smiling. “Now since I don't have anything scheduled at the moment – I have some paperwork and extranet messages to take care of here – I want you to go to every location listed for the next two days. When you've finished that, return here and we can get on with things. Sound good?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good man,” Kazra said turning her attention to her terminal while dismissing him with a wave. “See you after lunch.”

Outside once more, Kaidan looked at the list he held in his hand. Not bad to start, he thought as he scanned the list. At least they're all on the same block, if not the same building. Sighing, he headed to the Alliance office building where Kazra's first appointment would take place. As he entered, he whispered a silent prayer that with any luck he wouldn't accidentally bump into Anderson, or Aryana he added as an afterthought.

A few hours later, his task complete he was once again inside and waiting on Kazra to emerge from her inner office. As jobs went, this one wasn't so bad Kaidan thought, feeling grateful he'd landed the position so effortlessly. Apart from the standing around, he was for the most part quite at ease. He felt though that if this was all there was to this job, he might possibly collapse from boredom.

“Ah Alenko.” Kazra said pleasantly as she stepped out of her office. “Good timing, I'm ready to go. Just let me lock up and we'll be on our way.”

\-----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------

Several hours later, Kaidan found himself standing outside yet another Alliance office door, hands at his back as he watched the people in the building go about their business.  
“Well I didn't expect to see you again.” Said a voice to Kaidan's right, just as he was about to yawn. Covering it, he turned to face whoever had spoken and was brought up short staring back at the amused features of one Aryana T'Pelo, Spectre.

Aryana smiled warmly, amused once again at Kaidan's reaction to her sudden appearance.

“Well, well.” She said, sauntering close. “Looks like you've got yourself a cushy new job Alenko. I thought you worked at the casino? Are you moonlighting as a bodyguard now?”  
Kaidan stared. How did she do that? He thought irritated. It's like she can read minds or something, but caught himself. He had to stop seeing her as the same age as him. She'd said she was 200 or something like that, of course she could read people – she'd had decades to practice. Didn't change the fact that he felt like a completely open book whenever she was around.

“No actually,” Kaidan said unable to hide his irritation. “This is a new job for me. Friday was my last day at the casino.”

Aryana giggled. “Really? Nothing like going out with a bang huh?” 

“A.. what?”

“You know you really need to loosen up Alenko. That stick up your but is going to get stuck there.” Aryana rolled her eyes at him. “You know, those guys you thought you could take on all by yourself?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Anyways,” Aryana said a bit more serious. “If you'll excuse me Alenko, I have business inside.”

Without waiting for a reply, she pushed passed him and entered the room he was meant to be guarding. She moved so fast that Kaidan had no time to respond and by the time he realized what had happened she was gone. Shit. Should he have let her go in there? Was she expected? Shouldn't he have announced her? Kaidan felt completely unnerved, irritated and unbalanced. He was certain Aryana had done that on purpose. She probably had a lot of meetings with the Asari Ambassador and thought nothing of protocol regarding bodyguards. Anything to ruffle him.

Well shit, whatever her game it was too late to do anything about it now, he thought angrily. I'll just have to deal with the fallout later. If there is a later. Assuming Aryana hadn't just gone in there and murdered his boss, he thought darkly. His mind clouded with negative ruminations regarding Asari and in particular a certain Asari Spectre, and it was some time before Kazra emerged and they returned to her office.

“Well I would say this was an excellent first day on the job.” Kazra said sounding quite pleased as she unlocked the door.

“Thank you ma'am.”

“Oh and I apologize for Aryana.” She said, her features clouding.

“Ma'am?”

“I should have told you about her. I have a lot of meetings where Aryana is required to be present at, but she's not big on protocol and procedure. I'm sure she didn't bother to mention it when she showed up to today.”

“Not exactly ma'am, no.” Kaidan said, relieved that he hadn't got himself fired on the first day. “She only said she had business inside.”

“Hmm.” Kazra huffed. “Well I've spoken to her before about this behaviour but it never really does any good. My advice to you is that if she does show up again, assume I'm expecting her – even if I'm not. She may not follow protocol but she is damn good at her job and is a fine Spectre agent.”

“Okay ma'am. Thanks for telling me.”

“No problem.” Kazra replied settling down into her chair. “Now that that's settled, I have no need for you for the rest of the day. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow then?”  
“Of course ma'am.” Kaidan replied, his thoughts already racing to the cool beer he planned to enjoy once he got home.

“Good evening to you then Mr. Alenko,” Kazra said dismissively. “See you tomorrow.” “Good evening ma'am.” Kaidan said, nodding goodbye and closing the door behind him as he let himself out.

“Oh! Mr. Alenko!” Kazra exclaimed just as he was about to step onto the elevator. Turning, he saw his boss looking flushed as she hurried down the hallway toward him.  
“Is something wrong?” Kaidan asked.

“Oh! No, no, nothing like that.” Kazra said a little breathless. “I just wanted to make sure you have everything in order for Friday.”

“Friday?” Kaidan echoed. With all he'd done today he hadn't had another opportunity to look over her itinerary for the week. He'd been planning to study it once he got home.  
“Yes Friday.” She said, “I'm heading to the Citadel and want to make sure you have everything you need before our flight.”

“The Citadel?” Kaidan said, stunned. Shit! Really?! Space? Dammit! “Right, the Citadel. Of course I have everything in hand ma'am, not to worry.”

“Oh good.” She said, pleased. “So glad I checked. Anderson was right in recommending you after all. Anyway, that was all. Good night and we'll see you tomorrow.” With that, she turned on her heel and breezed back to her office humming to herself.

Kaidan felt as though his feet had grown roots as he watched her retreat back down the hallway. Anderson! Again! Was all Kaidan could think at first, and then... the Citadel? Space! Shit. Pushing the button for the elevator again, Kaidan couldn't shake his earlier thought. That for whatever reason, space was in his future – regardless of whether or not he chose it for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of Kaidan's week passed much the same as his first day on the job. When he wasn't waiting for Kazra outside her office, he was standing guard in front of a closed door or holding up a wall with his back. Whenever Kazra had more than an hour of work to attend to in her own office, she would send him off to the training building to continue his work on his biotic stamina and control. Apparently since receiving that first message from Anderson she had then got an earful of information on him from both Anderson and Aryana. As a result Kazra had decided it was her personal mission to get Kaidan's abilities into the best shape possible.

Anderson. Kaidan had nothing against the man really, but he was beginning to think that he was doing a lot more on his behalf than he'd first thought. It was almost as though he was dealing with a ghost. He'd never seen him again after Saturday, yet everywhere he went Anderson's name followed.

Early Friday morning as he was packing for his trip to the Citadel, he received a ping from his omni-tool. Clicking it open, he read the message, his face creasing in confusion.

> My dear Kaidan,  
>  Sorry to bother you so early, but I need you to meet with Aryana T'Pelo at the training building before we get under way. It completely escaped my mind that you don't yet have any armour. Please meet with the Spectre as soon as possible so you can be fitted properly. We don't want to have to delay our trip any more than necessary. I'm sure you understand.  
>  Regards,  
>  Kazra Zale, Asari Ambassador to the Systems Alliance  
> 

Armour? What armour? What the hell did he need armour for? Thoroughly baffled, Kaidan finished up his packing, kissed his mom a hasty goodbye and headed out the door to wait for his cab.

Wasting no time, he sent his bags off to Kazra's office by messenger as he made his way over to the Alliance training building. Aryana was lounging in a visitors chair as he entered, her eyes closed and her face peaceful as Kaidan approached. He still couldn't wrap his head around the truth of her age. It was just so.... alien, he finished lamely.

Aryana's eyes popped open and spotting him, twinkled in amusement. One of these days, Kaidan thought, I'm going to have to ask why she does that every time she sees me.  
“Ah, Alenko. My favourite human biotic.” She purred, rising to greet him. “Pleasure to see you again. You ready for your fitting?”

“Yes ma'am.” Kaidan said. “Although I'm not exactly clear on why I need it.”  
“I swear,” Aryana remarked, shaking her head. “That ambassador of yours would forget her own name if someone wasn't saying it every five minutes. I'm assuming she didn't explain it to you?”

“No, I just received a message about an hour ago telling me to meet you here.” 

“Right. Of course.” Aryana sighed. “Well Ambassador or no, anyone who travels with Kazra while under her employ must be wearing armour during space flight missions.” Seeing Kaidan's blank look, she continued, “Space can be unpredictable on even the best of days and experience has taught the Asari that preventative measures are always preferable to death.”

“Death?” Kaidan echoed, slightly alarmed.

“Yes well... Kazra has had some... shall we say, incidents in the past. As a result every member of her team is now fitted with body armour that contains a barrier shield prior to any mission involving space flight. Should something happen, the shield can be activated to protect the wearer.”

“I see.” Kaidan replied, although he really didn't. “So will I be wearing this armour for the whole flight then?”

“No, no of course not.” Aryana assured him, glad that he didn't ask about the incidents she'd mentioned. “You'll have plenty of time to get your gear if it's at all necessary. At any rate,” She said as they entered a room that seemed filled to overflowing with armour of all sizes. “Here we are. You're to be fitted in light armour for the time being. One that contains a barrier shield – in any colour you like.” She added with a slight smile. “I'll be outside.”

That said, she turned on her heel and left him in the hands of a petite young blonde woman who smiled pleasantly and bade him follow her into another room for his fitting.

-xxx-

An hour later, his armour having been purchased and delivered to Kazra's ship, Kaidan found himself in the Vancouver Alliance docking bay watching as Kazra sent off message after message on her omni-tool as they waited on the ship's pre-flight checks.

Aryana stepped up to him, appearing at his elbow so quietly that he very nearly jumped out of his skin. Enjoying his reaction, she smiled at him. “Hey handsome. As soon as we're aboard you can change out of your civvies and into your armour.” Seeing his puzzled look, she continued. “Before you ask, Alliance protocol doesn't allow civilians to wear armour prior to boarding – some weird human security thing. I assume it has something to do with old scanning technology. Probably haven't yet worked out the bugs on detection or something.” She added dismissively.“Not to worry though, you'll be fully suited up before we take off.”

“Oh good.” Kaidan dead-panned.

Catching his tone she cast him a side-long glance. “Have to say, I can't wait to see what you look like in it.” Before he could reply, she had moved away to speak with Kazra.

**Milky Way Galaxy/Asari Private Transport/SS Hunter**

On board Kazra's ship, the SS Huntress, Kaidan stood fidgeting and shifting uncomfortably on the crew deck, now in his armour and feeling as though all Asari on board were staring at his ass whenever he wasn't looking.

Why they made these things so damned tight was beyond him. It was like wearing a diving suit only heavier because of the added safety features. Although he had to admit that after the initial discomfort wore off, it was almost as comfortable as his own skin – aside from the fact he felt completely exposed wearing it. And that what was really bothering him. As far as he could tell he was the only human on the ship. Yet the expression he saw on every Asari face that didn't turn away from his glance seemed so guarded that he couldn't tell if they were admiring him or just keeping a polite distance.

Doesn't matter much either way, Kaidan mused. I'm working and they're staff. He wished he had something to do other than just stand here looking dumb. No sooner had he thought this when Aryana appeared, flashing him a knowing grin.

“Oh my.” Aryana purred admiringly. “You are a sight in a uniform Alenko. Too bad you won't be wearing it long. Soon as our course is plotted into the mass relay you can change.”  
Kaidan blushed but kept silent, not trusting himself to speak.

“You know,” she added moving closer, “half the crew is afraid of you. They've never seen a human male up close before.”

“And the other half?” Kaidan asked before he could stop himself.

“The other half?” Aryana teased. “Well the other half... hmm. Speaking for myself only of course, the other half are wondering just what you look like under all that wonderful armour”

Kaidan blushed profusely, glancing away only to meet the eyes of another asari crew member who looked for all the world like she was sizing him up as though he was some form of exotic dessert.

Laughing to herself, Aryana watched him struggle to maintain his composure as he fought his impulse to blurt a retort.

“Oh fine.” She said exasperated. “Come with me Alenko. As fun as it is to tease you, I can't in good conscience watch you suffer. Follow me.”

Relieved but still wary, Kaidan fell into step behind the Spectre putting the eyes of the hungry asari to his back. He followed Aryana to what he could only imagine must be her personal quarters – a small space sure, but quaint nevertheless. There was a bed, a desk and seating big enough to accommodate two people. Likely so that one on one meetings could take place in relative comfort, Kaidan mused.

“Have a seat Alenko.” Aryana said moving to a display of lights on the wall.

He watched as she punched in a few numbers before turning back to face him, now holding two drinks. Passing him one, she sat on the bed opposite the chairs and regarded him with thoughtful eyes.

“Peruvian whisky,” she said taking a sip. “Thought you could use a drink.” 

Nodding his thanks, Kaidan took a tentative sip. What hit his lips was nothing short of what he could only imagine divinity might taste like – if divinity had a taste. Or Aryana herself... whoa! What? Aryana? Did he just have an intimate thought about an Asari Spectre? No, no, he shook his head to clear his mind. Must be the whisky talking.  
“So Alenko, you ever been in space before?”

“Yes ma'am.” Kaidan replied as the decadently warm liquid coursed down his throat. “A few years ago I was on Jump Zero... the uh, human military space station.” He added seeing her frown.

“Right.” Aryana replied. “Heard some stories about that place. So what did you think of it?” “Sorry? What did I think about what?”

“Space. You know sometimes I really don't get human communication. Well, talking to you I don't.” She added, “It's like you only hear half of what I'm saying.”

“What? No it's not that.” Kaidan said as the whisky began to mellow him out. “It's just sometimes I'm not sure exactly what you're asking me. But in answer to your question, well, it was a lot different being in space than just seeing it on a vid.”

Aryana laughed. “Oh I hear that. Yeah you never quite get used to relay jumps huh? They always leave me feeling like I've left some part of myself behind – wears off after an hour or so, but can't say they're the most enjoyable element of space travel.”

“I agree.” Kaidan said, “Although I've only ever been through the one and it's been a few years now. But space, well. It always makes me realize just how vast the galaxy is. I mean, you look out a window on Jump Zero and all you see is a blanket of stars that go on forever and some of those stars are home to a form of life. But traversing the galaxy wouldn't be possible without the Mass Relays. Kinda makes my head spin if I think about it too much. How far we've come I mean. Uh humans, err organics.” Kaidan finished lamely taking a huge gulp of whisky to cover his rambling.

Aryana looked thoughtful. “You know for a human, you often sound a lot like some asari I know.” “I do? Is that a good thing?”

“It is.” Aryana assured him. “I haven't had much contact with humans, at least not long enough to have a real conversation. Mostly it's just business – civilians and Alliance reps from the citadel. But as far as first contacts go, you're making a pretty good impression.”

“Oh. Well thank you ma'am. I'm glad to hear that..”

“Look Alenko, seeing as we're probably going to be working together a while, what say you drop the ma'am and start calling me Aryana. It is my name.”

“Oh. Okay ma'am, uh sorry. Aryana.” Kaidan said awkwardly.

Aryana laughed. “What was that?”

“Sorry. Just I'm not all that comfortable talking to aliens, and not just that you're a Council Spectre. I mean, I understand the role Spectres have but... I've heard some stories and it just seems safer to show as much respect to your position as possible.”

“What stories?”

“Sorry just that I heard that Spectres aren't accountable to anyone. Well except the council – it just makes me nervous is all.” Kaidan stammered.

“Don't worry about it Alenko.” Aryana reassured him. “So far in my experience you're doing a lot better talking to a Spectre than any other civilians I've dealt with. And that includes other species.”

“Thanks.”

Aryana regarded him with thoughtful eyes as she finished her drink. “I don't know what it is Alenko,” she said, rising to put away her empty glass. “But there's something very special about you. Some spark that I can't quite put my finger on, but it's going to lead you to do great things.”

Kaidan was silent. Great things? Him? “Thanks Aryana, really, but uh, what do you mean great things? As what? A bodyguard?”

Aryana fixed her gaze on him, all amusement gone. “No.” She said firmly. “Not a bodyguard. At least not exactly and not soon. Well maybe not soon by your standards, but...” She trailed off.

“But?” Kaidan prompted just as a small chime signalled a call to Aryana's personal terminal.

“Aryana?” Kazra's voice came over the speaker as Aryana answered.

“Yes ma'am?”

“Oh good, I see our Mr. Alenko is with you. Both of you to my quarters please. As quickly as you can.” She said, cutting out.

“Ooo-kay then.” Aryana drawled. “Guess we're back on the clock. Let's go.”


	11. Chapter 11

Moments later Kaidan and Aryana were standing in what was a very spacious and luxurious ship's cabin. The space alone was staggering, not to mention the opulent furnishings consisting of a desk, lounge chairs, a small bookshelf and a display cabinet which currently held what Kaidan thought must be digital images of people who were important to the Ambassador.

Remembering where he was, Kaidan checked that his jaw wasn't hanging open in awe before turning his attention back to the Ambassador.

“I realize that what I'm about to relay is highly unusual,” Kazra began, as the cabin doors whooshed closed behind them. “But I've been contacted by Asari High Command. My contact on the Citadel has been called away to investigate a small research facility in the Artemis Tau Cluster. Apparently the researchers there haven't reported in for several days.”

Seeing Aryana's expression, Kazra continued. “Those are the only details I have at this time. As an Asari Matriarch and Ambassador we are the only ship close enough to follow up on this. My contact has also not been heard from for a full solar day – she was to have reported in six hours ago and there's been nothing from her since she entered the star system. As such, High Command has ordered me find out what's going on out there.”

Kaidan had no idea what to say. Guess we're not going to the Citadel then. And what's this about a research facility in the Artemis Tau Cluster? That was Alliance space. What were Asari researchers doing there? Especially since the entire area was still a highly contested system – not mention dangerous what with the Batarians and pirates, mercenaries and slavers that were known to frequent the system. The Alliance still did not have enough manpower or vessels to patrol every system that was currently considered Alliance space. All this ran through Kaidan's mind quickly as he fought to keep his expression neutral.

“Well then.” Aryana drawled. “Looks like this mission just got a lot more interesting.”

“This is not a field trip Aryana.” Kazra said crossly. “My contact from the Citadel is very good at her job. If she hasn't reported in then something is very wrong out there. It's only been six hours since she was scheduled to make a report so we'll be able to follow up quickly – we're only a few hours out.”

“What do you think has happened ma'am?” Kaidan asked.

Kazra turned her attention to Kaidan, wondering at his tact and diplomacy. She knew he was wondering what Asari researchers were doing in Alliance space – she could easily see it in his eyes, yet he was too tactful to ask her directly. His politeness at such a young age always managed to throw her – especially for a human. 

“That,” Kazra said, “remains to be seen. As I'm sure you're aware, that system has seen it's share of unsavoury characters pass through it. However I can't imagine what anyone, especially those outside the law would want with a small research outpost. There's nothing much there. Just a small science team and a handful of support staff.”

“Uh what kind of research ma'am?” Kaidan blurted before he could stop himself. “I mean, that is if you can say.”  
“Prothean.”

“Oh.”

“I know what you're thinking Mr. Alenko, but the Alliance is well aware of our research project.” Kazra assured him. “In fact your Alliance are responsible for the facility even being there – they asked for our help. Given that our species has had a lot more time to study the Protheans, the humans wanted our assistance with excavating the site they discovered.”

“Oh of course.” Kaidan said. “That makes sense.”

“Not to worry Mr. Alenko.” Kazra said, her tone losing its edge. “I'm sure it's just some random storm or perhaps some interference from the volcanoes. Probably damaged their communication relay and if I know anything about scientists they probably don't have enough replacement parts on hand to fix it.”

“I'm sure you're right ma'am.” Kaidan replied. “Given that Prothean technological discoveries are shared with the entire galaxy there wouldn't be much point in attacking or raiding such a facility.”

“Exactly."

“But if that were all it was, wouldn't your contact have communicated that before landing? Maybe sent a message from her vessel while still in orbit?”

Aryana smirked watching the exchange in silence. This Alenko human was becoming ever more interesting to watch. Every time he spoke, something profound and unexpected came out of him – which just made him all the more attractive to her. Desirable. Intriguing. Yum.

“Aryana?” Kazra said, cutting off Aryana's train of thought. “Something you want to add to this?”

Facing the Ambassador, her expression neutral, “No ma'am. I was just thinking that Alenko has a point. Maybe this mission isn't as run-of-the-mill as High Command believes. Might I suggest we take a silent approach?”

Kazra sighed at the Spectre's words. She'd been so looking forward to seeing her friends and spending some time on the Citadel. Humans were difficult to deal with at times, always rushing here and there, talking too fast and always coming across to her as aggressive in nature - so unlike her own species, the Asari. She'd wanted to immerse herself in that welcome, calm energy that she always found so refreshing while among those of her own race – of which they were plentiful on the Citadel. Why High Command thought this so urgent she could not for the life of her understand. It was just a Prothean research facility. What was the big deal? It's not like the Protheans were going anywhere. They'd been dead over 50,000 years. Maybe it was because she had a Spectre aboard? Or the human biotic? It was an Alliance planet after all.

No. She rejected that thought almost as quickly as it had formed. No. The human had nothing to do with it, more likely it was because she had a Spectre on board. But there was definitely something more to this research facility than she first thought. Even the human thought so.

“Ma'am?” Aryana prompted as Kazra realized she had yet to answer the Spectre's question.

“As always you have a point Aryana.” Kazra said. “I don't see any reason why we can't take a few readings from orbit before we land. Once we arrive, we'll scan the surface before approaching the facility.”

Turning her gaze back to Kaidan, she addressed him directly. “Mr Alenko, given that this has now turned into an Asari military operation I won't be needing you to join us on the planet's surface. You'll remain aboard this ship until the situation has been properly assessed.”

“I, what?” Kaidan stammered. “But...”

“Yes, I understand.” Kazra said cutting him short. “You're my bodyguard and you're meant to protect me. But you're also a civilian and a human and this is now a military operation. The Asari Commandos on board are more than capable of handling this. Besides, your job is more diplomacy and intimidation, and not military.”

“Yes. Of course ma'am.” Kaidan replied, his tone calm. “I'm sure you have more to discuss with Spectre T'Pelo ma'am so if you have no more need of me, may I be excused?”

“No that will be all Mr. Alenko.” Kazra said dismissing him. “Feel free to return to the cabin or continue your tour of the ship. I'll inform you when we're ready to land.”

Inclining his head to her, Kaidan backed from the Ambassador's quarters, barely restraining his impulse to stomp his feet as he stormed from the room.

\--------xxxxxxxxxxx-----------

As the doors to his cabin closed behind him, Kaidan expelled the breath he'd been holding since leaving the Ambassadors quarters. Civilian? Diplomatic? What the hell? Kaidan fumed. He wasn't entirely clear on what had got him so upset. He was a civilian and his role was diplomatic sure but... wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? Wasn't that his job? Wasn't this the sort of thing he'd been hired for? His thoughts raced as he paced the confined space of his quarters. More like a shoe-box than a room, he thought darkly.

He'd known the position was mostly for appearances but hadn't really given much thought to what that had meant to him. He knew the odds that the Ambassador would ever be physically threatened was low but still... But then why had she insisted on sending him for so much training? What was the point if he was never going to need it?

A frown creased his brow as he sat down heavily on his bunk. Unless... Anderson. Had to be. But even that made no sense. If his abilities were never going to be needed while in this job, why had Anderson pressured Kazra to see him trained? And for that matter, why had she listened to him? Maybe she was just being thorough?

Whatever the case, Kaidan thought still irritated by his level of annoyance – yeah, put that in a psych report – it didn't change the fact that he was now pretty much just a tourist tagging along on an asari vessel. He'd be watching from the sidelines as the commandos and the Spectre took care of everything.

Sighing heavily, he released the tension his thoughts had brought on. Eye candy or diplomatic deterrent. Whatever his true role didn't really matter since he was getting paid either way. If the Ambassador didn't need him for this mission, who was he to argue?

Lying down he tried to convince himself that it didn't matter. That he didn't care. Until now he hadn't realized just how much he didn't like lip-service jobs. Roles that held no honour or lent themselves to doing great things. In the back of his mind he could tell it was much more than that. As much as he'd denied it, Anderson had struck a nerve with his talk of the Alliance and the value of his skills. To be part of something bigger, of humanity's exploration of space, to see and experience things first hand for himself rather than on a vid. That was what he really wanted. To make a difference to the galaxy. Be an explorer and protector. Sighing in frustration at his indecision and the reality of his current path, he closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Milky Way/Artemis Tau Cluster/Knossos Star System/Planet Therum -- Earth year: 2173**

Kaidan woke with a start, momentarily confused by his unfamiliar surroundings. It took a moment before memory returned and he sat up wondering what could have woken him. Then he realized he could no longer hear the hum of the engine. He could no longer hear the constant dull hum of the ship's engine core or the nearly imperceptible vibration of the hull.

He stretched his arms over his head as he slowly rose from the bed, working the kinks from his neck as he did so. Guess we're here then, he thought, but then why hadn't the Ambassador woke him? Frowning, he left his cabin and headed to the Ambassador's room, noting the silence that greeted him on his walk. In fact, the silence began to unnerve him greatly. It was almost unnatural to the point that by the time he reached the Ambassador's quarters, he was on high alert

Finding it empty, his frown increased. Where was she? Maybe the cargo bay? He had no idea what the layout of an asari ship might be but figured it was very unlikely that Kazra would personally address the crew. Especially when she could just as easily do so over the intercom.

He took the lift up to the crew deck where he found it almost completely deserted.. A sigh of relief escaped him, grateful that he wasn't stuck in some bad dream of being the only one aboard a ghost ship. There were a handful of asari here, each at their individual stations monitoring well... whatever might be on their displays. They glanced up at him briefly as he exited the lift, then returned to whatever they were doing as though he wasn't there.

He headed towards the cockpit intent on finding a visual display that might show him where they were or at least what planet they were on.

“Sir?” Came a quiet voice from behind. “Sir?” She said more loudly. Kaidan turned to face the asari who had spoken. She was short by asari standards and on her smooth blue features there appeared to be what Kaidan thought of as a pink ink-blot image resembling a butterfly.

“Yes?” He said.

“I'm sorry sir, but you're not supposed to be up here. At least... I don't think so anyway.” She added quietly.

“You don't think so?”

“Well no. I mean, we've had civilians on board before but not human civilians or human bodyguards, but, well...” She trailed off not sure how to continue. “It's just that no one has said anything about it to me. All I know is that civilians aren't usually allowed on this deck.”

“I see.” Kaidan said, wondering again what the hell he was doing here. “Well I suppose it doesn't matter but in that case, maybe you can help me?”

“I can try.”

“Well why don't you start with your name?” Kaidan said, his voice friendly. “It might make it easier to talk to me at least.”

Blushing, the petite asari beamed. “Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry! My name is Ylena Drick,” she said, extending her hand awkwardly.

She's obviously seen human greetings before, Kaidan thought taking her hand. “Pleased to meet you Ylena, I'm Kaidan Alenko, the Ambassador's personal bodyguard.”

“Oh I know!” She gushed. “And human too!” A look of horror crossed her features. “Oh goddess! I'm so sorry! That came out all wrong!”

Kaidan laughed. “It's okay. I'm a little surprised to be here myself.”

“Oh yes of course.” Ylena agreed. “Now you mentioned something about helping you? Was that it or...?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find the Ambassador? Or maybe Spectre T'Pelo?”

Ylena frowned. A bodyguard who doesn't know where the body he's supposed to be guarding is? How odd. “Uh well, I thought you knew. Ms. Zale left with the commandos a little over an hour ago. As far as I know Spectre T'Pelo went with her.”

“Really? They've left the ship?” Kaidan couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. “Sorry if I'm a little surprised by that but Ms. Zale had said she would inform me when we arrived. I know I'm to remain with the ship, but I'm just a little confused as to why she didn't wake me.”

“Oh. I see.” Ylena said, even though she didn't. The Ambassador certainly didn't seem to take personal safety very seriously if she was willing to leave behind her bodyguard. I mean seriously, look at him! She thought, taking in his very human, very male form. Who wouldn't want that body within eyesight at all times? Then again, Ylena thought cattily, the Ambassador IS a matriarch. Maybe such things no longer interested her. The human was staring at her, oh crap did he just ask her something?

“I'm sorry.” She said. “I was lost in thought. Did you just say something?”

Kaidan smiled, the look on her face giving a near clear indication of where her thoughts had strayed. “I just asked if you knew anything more about the mission? Like what planet this is? Or if Ms. Zale or the Spectre might have left a message for me?”

“Message?” Ylena repeated, her face clouding. “Oh goddess! Sorry! Yes. A message came through for you only a few minutes ago. Here,” she said, bringing up her omni-tool. “I'll send it to you now. I thought the Spectre would have sent it direct but apparently there's some sort of comm scrambler on the planet surface. She sent it via an old ship comm channel – usually only used in emergencies.” She continued as the message blipped it's arrival to Kaidan's omni-tool. “Don't know what it says though. She's tagged it to your bio-metrics so that only you are able to read it.”

Kaidan looked up at her at this. That was odd. He had no idea what Aryana might have sent him, but if it was tagged to him only it probably wasn't good. “Thank you very much Ylena. I guess I'd better go see what it says.”

He gave her a parting nod as he hurried back to the lift, eager to read Aryana's message. Before the doors slid closed, he had cued up the message on his omni-tool. 

“Alenko.” Aryana's face filled the screen, features tense. “Damn bureaucrats, matriarchs – all the same...” She muttered under her breath forgetting she was recording. “Right so,” she began. “Against all logical reason or argument your infallible boss decided against sending in a recon team before going there herself.” Her gaze looked past the screen seemingly searching for something. “Anyway, everything checked out at first. We could see no signs of battle or any electronic signature that might indicate the presence of a ship. Only thing that seemed out of order was our communications. That's odd but not alarming, yet the communication array is visible from our position and appears undamaged. Kazra thought it might just be an internal processing problem even though I argued.”

Kaidan could see the frustration on Aryana's face. Even in the poor lighting from the planet, her expression was dark, but she was doing her level best to reign it in and relay her message. “Whatever. So anyway the Ambassador and her commandos,” She said the last with sarcasm, “they entered the facility without me. I agreed to wait outside while they checked it out.”

Kaidan could see she was kicking herself for allowing that to happen as she continued. “So that's when all hell broke loose. I took cover and hid as best I could and still see what was happening. As they entered the building some damn extremely loud alarm started going off like it was calling down Athame herself when suddenly our entire squad was surrounded by batarians.” She paused, her eyes hard. “Yeah you heard me. Batarians.”

Aryana broke off again, looking out past the screen she was speaking into. After a moment, when she continued, her voice had dropped to barely a whisper. “Anyway our group had no chance. The batarians disarmed the lot of them and marched them all inside. I haven't been able to learn much else but I'm running out of time. We've got about half an hour before they send a boarding party back to our ship. So...”

She paused, clearly unhappy with what she planned to say next. “Alenko, I need you out here. I need backup if I'm going to get this done and you're all I've got. I don't like this, as I'm sure you can see but I'm out of options. There's too many of them and the Ambassador took every commando we had on board with her, including the captain.”

“What?!” Kaidan exclaimed. The captain of the ship wasn't here? Well shit. Kaidan understood Aryana's frustration in an instant. Once the batarians boarded their ship they weren't going anywhere.

“Yeah I'm sure you get it now.” Aryana drawled sarcastically. “So now you know. Don't bother alerting the crew, they likely wouldn't believe you anyhow. Even with my Spectre authority. So get your but moving Alenko. I've attached coordinates to this message. Make it quick but quiet. I'm pretty sure none of them are outside the building but better safe than sorry. Hurry Alenko,” she added crossly, “You're no good to me dead if the batarians get you first.”

The message blinked out and were replaced with a set of glowing coordinates that now filled his screen. Well, Kaidan thought, his mind racing as the lift descended to the cargo bay. Things had just gotten a whole lot more dangerous. He hoped he was up for this – batarians and an alien planet. He pinched himself as the doors slid open. Nope – definitely not dreaming. Suiting up, he grabbed a pistol from the armoury as he stepped into the airlock hoping he wouldn't need it but doubting it very much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alliance Space/Knossos/Planet surface**

The scenery that greeted him as the airlock doors opened was like nothing he'd seen before. A wave of intense heat reached him briefly before his suit's thermal shielding engaged. The ground before him was dusty red and hard like 21st century vids of Mars. He clicked on his omni-tool to get his bearings and heading in the direction his map indicated.

Ten minutes later he was standing in a rocky outcropping near a flow of lava as wide as a river. Thankfully it didn't seem to be moving which as far as Kaidan was concerned was a good thing. He looked around but could see no sign of Aryana even though his omni-tool indicated he had reached the coordinates she'd sent him.

“Alenko.” Said a voice directly behind him. He started, his heart leaping to his throat as he turned to face her, just as she stepped from between two large boulders. 

“Dammit Aryana.” Kaidan said crossly. “You scared the crap out of me. Didn't you see me coming?”

“Of course I saw you. Just had to be sure you weren't being followed.”

“So what's your plan? Who are these batarians? What do they want?” Seeing her look, he checked himself. “I mean, have you figured out yet what they're doing here?”

“Hmph.” Aryana snorted. “With batarians who knows? But no in answer to your question I don't know what they're doing here. As far as I can tell it's a small raiding party – no more than 20 crew, including the ones from their ship.”

“You found their ship?” 

“No.” She spat, clearly annoyed. “They can't be far away but damned if I know where they've stashed their ship. Which means we've got to hustle. If we can't see the ship we won't know when we're out of time – so let's move.”

Aryana headed out, Kaidan following closely behind. “Have you figured out where they've taken our people?”

“Yes.” She said not slowing. “I downloaded a blueprint of the facility before we entered the system. Good thing too since communication isn't working here.” 

She stopped and showed him the image she'd called up on her omni-tool, marking key points of entry on the map as she did so – then sent a copy to his own tool. “Unfortunately, there seems to be only the one entrance. I've no idea why they haven't posted anyone outside, but I assume they've got at least one or two just inside the doors.”

Kaidan agreed but still felt they were missing something. Batarians didn't raid research facilities – at least he'd never heard of it and they typically didn't go after facilities that held council races. Hitting one with Asari just didn't make sense.

“I don't get it.” He said as they neared the building. “This doesn't seem like a standard batarian raid. Even if they just wanted whatever your scientists recovered, they should've left by now – why are they still here? Didn't your High Command send out more than one investigator?”

She stopped and faced him. “I know what you mean Alenko. Something about this whole operation stinks. What say we go inside and find out?”

“Could it have something to do with the research here?”

“Doubtful. Batarians don't put much value in Prothean ruins or technology unless it's some form of advanced technology they can exploit. But from what I know about this place there's nothing like that here.”

“So we have no idea. Great.”

“Chin up Alenko.” Aryana teased, her voice playful once more. “I'm sure you'll get your chance to play hero today.”

Kaidan blushed as Aryana turned away from him and continued on the path she'd chosen for their approach to the facility. He fell into step behind her, grateful the helmet he wore masked his reaction to her words. He wished he was harder to read. He still clung to his youthful fantasies about saving the galaxy and impressing a woman he loved, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone else knowing about it. That Aryana kept bringing it up embarrassed him, but he hoped her insight was how she spoke to all males, regardless of species. But he also thought it much more likely that he was just being over-sensitive and she had no idea how close to the truth she was.

As they got nearer the building, Aryana ran through her plan. It was by no means perfect, but it was solid enough given how many unknowns they were dealing with. They approached the base cautiously and entered the facility, pistols drawn. As the doors slid shut behind them, they held their breath straining for any sound of approaching footsteps.

Silence greeted them and they sighed in relief as they moved cautiously forward. Aryana flinched as Kaidan clamped a restraining hand on her shoulder, moments before she almost put her foot squarely on top of a hidden land mine. Casting him a grateful glance, she eased past the trap eyes alert for more.

They made their way down what was a long stretch of tunnel without encountering any form of resistance other than a few more mines that were scattered along the path. Unnerved by the silence and the lack of security, they left the tunnel cautiously, emerging out onto onto what was a deserted set of suspended walkways connected to each other by several ramps.

Aryana paused to remove her protective headgear, stashing the collapsible piece on a clip at her belt. Kaidan followed suit, looking to her for direction.

“This just seems so wrong.” She said, breaking the silence. “Where the hell are they? What have they done with the hostages?”

Shaking his head not knowing how to respond, they followed the path until they came upon an elevator. “Shit!” Aryana said. “There's no way we can use that quietly.”

Kaidan looked around, there was no way to avoid it. All the paths led here, and down was their only option. If they wanted to figure out what was going on they were going to have to take their chances with the elevator. Sighing heavily, Aryana pulled up and activated her omni-tool and then stepped up to the railing and aimed it below them. Watching in interest, he could only guess at what she was doing.

After a few more button presses, she turned back to him smiling triumphantly. “It's a thermal scanner.” She said seeing his puzzled look. “I had it installed last time I was on the Citadel – new technology, very expensive. But also very handy.” She added with a smile.

“I bet.”

“I've got no heat signatures directly below our position or any within 20 yards of where we we'll likely end up. It's the next level down that the researchers here have successfully excavated. There seems to be some square or rectangular shaped rooms that lead out from the open area below us – unfortunately it doesn't show what might be on the other side of them.”

“So we're going down?”

“We're going down.” She said, stepping onto the elevator. “Ready to do this Alenko?” She asked as she pressed the button.

“If you mean take out an unknown number of batarians and save the crew, they yeah. I'm as ready as I can be.”

“Good.” Aryana said. “Remember to stick to the plan. Anything happens, use your barrier or shield or whatever you can. You're strong. Strong enough for anything a batarian could throw at you.”

“Thanks.” Kaidan said. “I appreciate that.”

“Don't worry Alenko,” she added with a wink, “I'll protect you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Knossos/Archeological research and excavation site**

As the elevator doors opened they saw they were now in a vast cave-like area. The lighting here was dim throughout yet it was diffuse enough that the could clearly see there was no one waiting for them. 

“Keep alert for traps.” Aryana whispered as she moved out into the room.

Kaidan followed close behind as they made their way down a short walkway that spilled out onto a dusty cavern floor. He saw nothing but crates of what he assumed were stores of equipment for the researchers and what appeared to be a large mining laser, but no traps. To their left was an ancient structure which from their vantage point was quite obviously Prothean in design.

Casting Kaidan a look, she placed a finger to her lips cautioning silence. Kaidan thought his ears must be stuffed with cotton the silence was so deafening when somewhere ahead of them, he heard a voice. Aryana froze, then crept forward holding up her hand for him to stay where he was. Pressing herself up against a large boulder she peered cautiously around it, searching the darkness for the source.

Two batarians were deep in conversation not 20 yards from their position. “I don't like it.” She heard one say clearly.

“You've already said that.” Snapped his companion. “Several times.”

“I understand the need for researchers,” the first one continued, “but an Ambassador? An Asari Ambassador? That's going too far.”

“Keep your voice down!” The second one replied. “I agree. But you're not the one in charge. Malax is and you'd be wise to keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“Bah! We don't say anything to stop this we're all going to pay for it.”

“You worry too much Krish.” The second batarian said. “Malax is in charge here and if he says we take her, then we take her.”

“I just think...” Krish trailed off as a faint sound of movement reached him. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“I heard something.” Krish said, “Xandr didn't Malax say no one was to leave that room before he was done questioning the prisoners?”

“Yeah? So?” Xandr replied irritated.

Krish glared at him, “I think you're going deaf Xandr. I heard something. I'm going to go check it out.”

“There's no one down here but us Krish.” Xandr replied. “You're going to get us both in trouble.”

Xandr ignored him and headed in the direction of the sound he had heard, that just happened to be where Aryana was hiding. Giving Kaidan a look, Aryana retreated back the way she had come, getting into a position that would put them both behind the batarian as he passed.

Kaidan threw out a lift as the batarian named Krish passed their position at the same time that Aryana hit him with a stasis field. Together they pulled the batarian close enough that Kaidan caught his look of shock as he realized what had just happened. They had no time to savour the seamless take-down before the second batarian began calling out to his partner.

“Krish?”

They held their breath as the second batarian drew closer. “Where the hell did you go? You better not be playing games with me, I'm not in the mood.” He muttered as he passed their hiding spot, not noticing them.

Aryana stepped from behind their cover and hit Xandr with a warp field that sent him to the ground, writing in shock and pain. With a nod, Kaidan followed this up with neural shock paralyzing the batarian where he lay. Wasting no time, Aryana dragged the stunned Xandr behind the rocks they'd first concealed themselves behind and where Krish was still trapped in a stasis field. Aryana armed herself and set her pistol to silent before shooting each stunned batarian with point blank round to their temple. Their lifeless bodies slumped to the ground and she wedged them behind a giant boulder that was flush with the wall of the cave where it was unlikely they would be discovered by anyone passing by. 

Shocked but not surprised by the clinical efficiency with which Aryana took out the batarians, Kaidan looked on in silence. She pressed her back once more against a boulder before edging forward to peer into the reaches of the dim cave, checking for any sign that they'd been heard. Seeing nothing, she cast a glance at Kaidan and nodded they were clear to proceed.

As they made their way through the room they were in, it began to shrink in size as though the walls were pressing down on them. They encountered no further resistance as they proceeded forward and when they had gone as far as they could, they discovered a long, narrow passageway that had been roughly carved out of the surrounding rock.

Kaidan could not understand why the researchers here had created the tunnel in the first place. Unlike the ruins they'd passed earlier, this area gave no indication that there were ruins of any kind here, Prothean or otherwise. Puzzled but determined to be as useful as he could, he followed Aryana as she proceeded down the passage. As they reached the end, they again heard the sound of voices.

“An Ambassador! And not just any Ambassador! A damned asari matriarch! This is too much Malax! Too far! Even if your plan works, Asari High Command will stop at nothing to discover the truth of her disappearance.”

Malax, a tall and formidable batarian was cool in the wake of the tirade of his second in command. He did not like being questioned by anyone. Ever. His fury at the audacity was only tempered by his cold heart. He'd deal with this little matter quickly before anyone else could agree with the cretin.

“You're questioning my authority Grix?” Malax asked coldly, steel in his voice. 

Missing his leader's icy tone, distracted and greatly distressed by the sudden appearance of and Malax's quick suppression of the asari ambassador and her commandos, Grix nodded that yes he was. Only a fool could think this was okay. He knew Malax was no fool so he was shocked that he'd done what he had.

“I see. You think we should just let them go? Call it a day? Jump to FTL as quickly as possible and leave them here?”

“No disrespect sir,” Grix continued, oblivious to the danger Malax's tone indicated. “But yes, I do. Scientists are one thing, but an Asari Matriarch who is also an Ambassador is seriously bad news. We can find another outpost – a human one. No one ever does anything about missing humans, but missing asari? That's asking for some serious trouble.” Grix shook his head. They would never get away with it. The asari were tenacious and long-lived, they would never believe a Matriarch had somehow been killed in some freak mining accident at a research facility. They had to abort the mission.

“So just like that? You want us to abort the mission and leave the asari here to tell their story?”

Too late, Grix caught the icy tone of Malax and turned wide eyes to his boss. A pistol was in his hand at it was pointed right at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out as Malax pulled the trigger shooting him point blank in the head.

As the body fell to the ground, Malax nodded to another batarian. “Drag that filth out of my sight.”

“Sir!”

“Anyone else share Grix's concerns?” Malax asked turning his attention back to the rest of his squad.

A chorus of 'no sir' could be heard echo throughout the small open space and Malax, satisfied, let the matter drop. “Good.”

Holstering his pistol, he addressed another batarian. “You. Return to the ship and prep it for take-off. I want the hold prepared and ready for our newly acquired hostages. We leave in twenty minutes.”

“Yes sir!” He said marking off and taking two more batarians with him as he went.

“The rest of you.” Malax said addressing the room. “Come with me. We have hostages to secure for transport.”

Turning his back, Malax left the room and headed to a doorway recessed into the far wall, the remaining batarians close on his heels.

-xxx-

Kaidan's brow creased in confusion. When the first batarians were ordered back to the ship, they had beat a hasty retreat down the tunnel to avoid detection, but they had yet to see any sign of the three. Aryana met his gaze confusion mirroring his own. 

“Follow me Alenko.” She said, “We have to find out where those batarians ordered to the ship went.”

“Obviously,” Kaidan said. “But where the hell did they go? Where's their ship?”

“I don't know. I caught sight of them entering a second passageway. Maybe there's another way out?”

“Well that would seriously hamper our rescue. But if that's true then why did they bring all the asari back down here when they were already at the surface. And why didn't the Ambassador use it? Shouldn't that have been on the blueprints you downloaded?”

“I don't know. Maybe Kazra knew about it but didn't want to use it.” She snorted, “But it's much more likely she didn't take this assignment seriously enough.” Oops. A look of embarrassment crossed her face as the words came out. She had not meant to say that. Shit.

“Hold on.” Kaidan said reaching out and grabbing her upper arm. “What do you mean she didn't take it seriously? She took commandos with her didn't she?”

Setting her jaw, she met his eyes. “She didn't follow protocol at all once we landed.” She said, anger tinging her words. “And she didn't wake you – she was supposed to. When I argued that you should be notified she shut me down and...”

Kaidan didn't see how waking him up would be high on his shit detector, but... “So? She'd already said that this was going to be a military operation and I'm a civilian.”

“Maybe so, but this is an Alliance planet.”

“I know Aryana. What's your point?”

“Oh! I thought...” Aryana was surprised.

“Whatever.” Kaidan urged. “Explain what you meant. We're running out of time, but if you know something I don't, talk.”

“Fine. She wouldn't listen to anything I suggested when we got here. Refused to allow me to recon the area, wouldn't wake you and insisted this was just a downed communication tower – even though we could see there was nothing wrong with it.”

“So why'd you listen to her?” Kaidan asked, confused. “Aren't you a Spectre? Only reporting to the Council?”

“It's... complicated.” Aryana sighed. “Yes I'm a Spectre, but I'm also not well-funded. I don't have unlimited resources of my own and I needed the credits she was offering but only on the condition that I wouldn't supersede her orders.”

“Crap.”

“Yeah well don't worry about it.” Aryana smiled, her playful demeanour back in place, “If we survive this and save her blue ass I'll be having a serious talk with the Council about fully funding their Spectres.”

“Probably wise.” Kaidan agreed. Although he still suspicious about any special ops force that seemed to have unlimited power with no apparent accountability for their actions, he still recognized the need for such a group.

“Enough talk.” Aryana said, turning back down the tunnel. “Let's go find those batarians.”


	15. Chapter 15

They returned to the room where Malax had shot the nervous batarian and Kaidan saw the passage Aryana had mentioned earlier. They made their way over to it, and hearing nothing proceeded down the tunnel. At the end they discovered yet another small cavern with a small door on the far side. They were about to proceed when the door opened and the batarians who'd been ordered back to the ship appeared. Two of them were burdened with boxes – likely stolen research data, while the third began placing small rectangular boxes along the walls and ceiling.

Backing away to avoid detection they waited.

“Make sure you activate them after they're placed.” Barked one who was in charge. “No mistakes. This has to look like a mining accident.”

“Yes sir!” The two replied as they worked.

“Those are bombs aren't they?” Kaidan whispered to Aryana, his pulse quickening. Being a bodyguard was one thing, but terrorists and explosives? He was very much out of his depth.

“Yeah.” Aryana sighed, even as she admired his keen intellect. “Batarians are nothing if not predictable. Their motives here might be under question, but they're making up for it by sticking to the manual for cleansing a site.”

“Cleansing? You mean destroy.” Kaidan was somewhat taken aback. He knew batarians were ruthless and cruel, but that was from news vids – not while in a mine he was actually in. It was just a little too close for comfort and he couldn't believe it was happening. Right here, right now.

“So what do we do?” Kaidan asked Aryana who was watching him with interest. “Who would have the detonator?”

“They may not have one. You heard that guy – he said to make sure they were activated after being placed.”

“That's bad isn't it?”

“Yes but they won't blow it until they're outside. We've got time.”

“Time for what?” Kaidan asked, his heart skipping a beat.

“Time to take them out.”

“Of course, right, we'll just go 'take them out.'” Kaidan replied dryly.

She smiled. “Don't worry Alenko, you'll be fine. If you can get them with Neural Shock, I can do the rest.”

“That's not really my strength Aryana.” Kaidan protested.

“So we'll wing it.” She said, unconcerned.

-xxx-

“Human!” Shrieked the batarian that had stepped a foot inside the tunnel as he caught sight of Kaidan. “Kill him!” 

Kaidan activated his barrier as he took a single step back down the passage, bumping into Aryana who had been following close behind. She pushed passed him, tossing out a warp field at the batarians who'd quickly armed themselves upon seeing Kaidan. She caught all three with her warp but at a much lesser strength having to hit multiple targets. Two went down in a tangled, stunned heap but the third landed upright with his gun drawn, and Aryana shot him in the shoulder.

She staggered, cursing as she fell back into Kaidan disrupting his barrier shield. He lost focus and his barrier dissolved just as the batarian fired again, this time getting Kaidan in the leg. He cried out in pain before re-activating his barrier and sent Neural Shock at the armed batarian, who crumpled helplessly to the ground when it hit.

Kaidan moved nimbly out of the way as the previous batarians gained their feet and shot at him but missed their target.

Aryana scowled, her shoulder throbbing painfully from the bullet wound. Even shielded, that had hurt. She threw a Singularity at the armed batarians, lifting them off the ground just before they would have fired again. They screamed in outrage, but couldn't do much else while they were suspended in the air.

Kaidan watched on as a slow throbbing began in his temple. Although he'd worked hard on increasing his endurance, he'd also never been shot before... He let the thought trail off – he'd worry about it later. For now he'd focus on not getting himself killed.

With two batarians helpless for the moment, Aryana turned her attention back to the one Kaidan had taken down with Neural Shock. Interesting, she noted. He didn't even seem to be conscious. She checked his pulse – thready but there. Impressive, she thought. Definitely wasted talent, Kaidan should be in the military not wasting his time on guarding Ambassadors and she was going to see that change.

She pulled her weapon and shot the unconscious batarian through the temple. Not his strongest ability? She suspected that the batarian would've have remained unconscious a lot longer than normal even if she hadn't shot him. If that was Kaidan's idea of a weak ability she was damn curious to know how much he was really holding back. 

Her singularity broke as she finished her thought, dumping the two batarians to the ground in a tangled heap. As they struggled to stand she put a bullet in one and he fell to the floor dead. She turned to the last batarian, but didn't see the gun he was aiming at her.

“Aryana!” Kaidan cried as the batarian fired point blank into her chest.

The impact flung her backwards and she landed hard on her back. She turned wide eyes to the ceiling, a look of shock and pain on her face.

Laughing, the batarian rose from the ground and turned to aim his weapon at Kaidan. His smile faded as Kaidan, his face contorted in anger lashed out with a biotic throw that slammed the batarian into the cave wall. The crunch of bones echoed in the small space.

Breathing hard, Kaidan dropped his barrier and hurried over to where Aryana lay motionless on the ground. He tried checking for a pulse but realized he had no idea where to look. Cursing in frustration, he settled for watching for respiration and the rise and fall of her chest.

Her eyelids fluttered open and Kaidan released the breath he'd been holding. “Thank god. You're alive.” Kaidan whispered.

“Barely.” Aryana croaked as she struggled to her feet wincing in pain.

“Take it easy Aryana!” Kaidan admonished her, reaching to help. “You were just shot in the chest.”

“I'll be fine Alenko.” She protested, her voice wheezing. “Better than dead anyway.”

“Wait. You were shot point blank. How the hell are you alive?”

She smiled, “Guess the extra shielding I had installed was worth it huh?”

“Guess so.” Kaidan agreed.

“So? We done here? What happened to the batarian that shot me?”

“He's dead.” Kaidan said his voice cold.

“Did you shoot him? I didn't hear anything.”

“No.”

“Then how...?” She caught Kaidan's look. “Never mind. It's not important. Let's get out of here before the others come back.

“Can you walk?” 

“I'm fine Alenko.” Aryana reassured him. “I've been shot before. I'll live.”

-xxx-

 

“Wait!” Kaidan said, taking hold of Aryana's arm and nodding back at the room they'd just left. “Shouldn't we get the explosive out of there?”

“Sorry Alenko, but we'll have to leave them where they are. We don't have time and we have no way of knowing how many they may have left in the room they were in. Without a bomb detector we'll just have to hope they don't detonate before we get out of here.”

“Shit. Well that's just great.”

Aryana snorted. “No but it's damn effective at motivating us to get out of here right?”

“Uh, you could say that.” Kaidan replied as they moved quickly down the passage.

She punched him playfully in the arm, “Buck up Alenko. I'm sure you'll get your chance to stand out from the crowd today – one way or another.”

Kaidan blushed, ducking his head grateful for the dim light of the corridor. He'd forgotten she seemed able to read his thoughts. Dammit. Even he hadn't yet admitted to himself that he still clung to romantic notions of being a hero. Regardless of how she knew, he was determined to work on being a lot less transparent. If he was going to work in military, he needed to be harder to read before he worked with aliens. Wait? What? Work in military? Where'd that come from? Kaidan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Never mind, he'd worry about it later.

They'd reached the end of the tunnel. He was surprised that only ten minutes had passed while they had been busy taking down the batarians in the room they'd just left. It had felt longer. They heard nothing ahead of them as they peered out into the empty room

He was about to ask Aryana what they should do next when a voice broke the silence.

“Get them out of here.” Malax's distinct voice barked.

“Sir! Yes sir!”

They pressed themselves up against the wall of the passage they were in just as several armed batarians marched past the opening. They were closely followed by the Ambassador, a handful of her former formidable commandos and the scientists from the research facility.

“You'll never get away with this!” Kazra fumed as she was herded down the passageway that let back to the room with the elevator. “Asari High Command will never believe this was an accident! They'll never stop looking for me!”

A batarian shoved her roughly from behind as they moved further down the passage. “Shut up Asari scum!” He barked. “No one will look for you. Once we blow this place it won't matter what they find. There's enough 'bodies' here to ensure they don't look long, and there won't be much left to identify once we're finished with this place.”

Kazra snorted. “I think you underestimate our technology. DNA scans will prove that I'm not among the dead.”

“I believe you were told to shut up Ambassador.” Malax said coldly as he drew closer to her.

Kazra faltered as Malax drew near. It was obvious she feared him, averting her eyes and clamping her mouth shut. Kaidan watched and couldn't believe what he was seeing. After all he'd heard about the power of asari matriarchs he wondered what Malax had done to scare her.

“Don't make me laugh Ambassador. Your DNA scanning technology means nothing.” Kazra glared at the batarian but remained silent.

Malax watched her struggle to keep quiet. It was amusing to see an asari rendered speechless. Flaunting their diplomatic skills with their incessant yammering. Superior bitch, he seething. He debated letting her wonder what he meant. But he couldn't resist rubbing her nose in his own superiority. The sooner she realized how pointless her raging was the sooner she'd shut up.

Kaidan and Aryana were about to follow as the last of the batarians disappeared down the passageway when a lone batarian stepped out into the room. They watched silently as he placed several explosive charges.

Throwing Kaidan an wry smile, Aryana stepped into the room as the batarian turned his back to them and hit him with a warp field that crumpled him to the ground in an instant. Kaidan followed this with neural shock and and within moments he was dead.

As one they hurried up the passageway to where the batarians had taken the Ambassador, moving as quickly and quietly as they dared. This was fucked up! Aryana fumed as they moved. How the hell was she going to save the Ambassador? Armed batarians, over a dozen hostages and only one way out. She had no way of getting ahead of the group to ambush them – and here she was, aided by a human biotic civilian who couldn't or wouldn't use his power to kill anyone. Except for that batarian in that first room, she reminded herself. He hadn't been shot which meant that Kaidan must have killed him with his biotics, but the look on his face when she'd asked, well. She'd think about it later.

For now she had hostages to contend with and yet... As the group had passed them, all the scientists and most of the commandos had been oddly subdued, except Kazra. But even she had flinched away from Malax's. She couldn't fathom what the batarians might have done to them but from what she'd seen they were unlikely to be much help.

They caught up to the group that were now bunched up in the room that led to the single elevator to the surface. They weren't moving and the air held a feeling of expectancy.

“What's happening?” Kaidan whispered. “Why have they stopped?”

Aryana shrugged and strained to hear what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Malax searched the room as they neared the end of the last chamber. Something was wrong. Where the hell were the guards he'd posted here? He stopped and turned his icy gaze on the Ambassador, hating her for interrupting his plan and jeopardizing everything. The asari – the ones who had told his race they were on their own when the humans had defeated them in battle. Not the turians, not the salaraians, the asari. Damn superior bitches he seethed.

Storming over to her, he seized the Ambassador by the neck dragging her roughly to her feet. “Where the hell are my guards bitch? Who else is with you?” He raged.

Kazra sputtered, struggling to breath. “No one! Just my ship and some crew! I swear!” She cried, hoping his ego was big enough to believe her as lights danced in her vision from the lack of oxygen.

He released her roughly and she fell to the ground gasping for air. As she gained her feet her eyes came level with the barrel of a gun pointed at her head. Her eyes widened in fear as a trickle of fear shivered down her spine. Oh how she wanted to reave him – suck the life right out of the arrogant, sadistic parasite. But she could do nothing with her wrists shackled together – she was helpless and alone.

“Come out where I can see you!” Malax shouted addressing the room. “I know you're here! Come out now or I shoot your precious Ambassador! I won't ask twice!”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Aryana cursed under her breath. “I have to go.” Aryana said meeting Kaidan's eyes.

“What?! Are you crazy? He'll shoot you on sight!”

She smiled, amused by his protective nature. “Relax Alenko, I'll be fine. But I can't very well let him shoot the Ambassador.”

“Of course not, but...”

“Just follow my lead. You can do this.”

“Do what?” Kaidan asked, confused.

“Be the hero of course. Save us all.”

“But...”

“Just do whatever comes naturally.” She said as she moved away. “Just do it quickly. I'd like to live past today.” She urged before stepping out to confront Malax.

Kaidan looked down at the pistol she'd given him. What was he going to do with it? He had no weapons training and hadn't yet fired the one he'd taken from the ship. He might get lucky and take out a few batarians before they took him out but... he frowned. Think dammit!

He watched as Aryana approached Malax who upon seeing her shifted to aim his weapon at her as she approached. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell that Aryana was doing her best to keep his attention on her. As subtly as she could she kept moving past Malax so that he had no choice but to turn his back to the rest of the room to face her. As she moved closer to their leader, the remaining batarians had moved to surround them – all except one who remained positioned at the rear of the group, keeping his attention on the prisoners.

Kaidan noted how dazed and unfocused the prisoners appeared. He wasn't sure what was wrong with them but they definitely weren't behaving normally. At Aryana's appearance the entire group had crouched down as though they were too exhausted to remain upright. Maybe now's my chance, he thought. Clipping Aryana's pistol to his belt he crept up behind the remaining batarian, praying that none of the others would catch sight of him.

As quietly as he could, he got to his feet and threw his arm around the batarian's neck, cutting off his oxygen and dragging him backwards out of sight. Grimacing with the strain and the necessity of what he had to do, he snapped the man's neck. Adrenaline surged as the body went lifeless in his arms. Glancing up he was relieved to see no one had noticed what he'd just done.

Whatever Aryana was doing, she was soon going to run out of time. Malax didn't strike him as a patient man. Now what? His thoughts raced as the moved back toward the prisoners. All he could think to do was get in the middle of them and throw up a barrier shield before he was noticed. He had no idea what that would accomplish but at least the batarians couldn't shoot anyone while it was active.

He glanced over at Aryana who chose that moment to look at him. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she winked before turning back to Malax. He held his breath waiting. Malax hadn't seen it but Kaidan had. Whatever she was up to he was certain he had to act. Now.

Moving quickly he crept up to the group of prisoners and although they seemed startled by his sudden appearance they didn't react to him at all. Well that was creepy, he thought as the positioned himself in the centre of the group. What the hell...? But there was no more time for thought as one of the batarians saw him.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded.

As one, the entire group turned to look at him. Aryana took three quick steps back at the outburst, taking advantage of the distraction.

Catching her look, Kaidan nodded and threw up the barrier shield he'd formed in his mind. Blue light glowed throughout the room as the bubble of energy formed perfectly, encasing Kaidan and the prisoners in its' protective field.

Before the batarians could react, Aryana became a blur of motion, throwing out warp fields and singularities as fast as she could. In the blink of an eye it was over. The batarians that weren't already dead from the onslaught were on the ground writhing in agony or were unconscious, Malax among them.

Exhausted and relieved, Kaidan opened his mouth to praise Aryana when a deafening crack split the air and everything plunged into darkness.

-xxx-

 

Kaidan groaned. His head was pounding like an anvil and he was lying on something hard and uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, blinking to bring the room into focus. Someone had hold of his arm and was shaking it. He blinked up into the face of a young Alliance soldier, her face creased with concern. He saw her lips move but could hear nothing.

She helped him to a sitting position while her lips continued to move. Shaking his head gingerly he pointed to his ears and tried to tell her that he couldn't hear what she was saying, but couldn't hear himself either. 

He looked around the room and saw at least six other Alliance officers standing in the room of rubble he was now in. Dust still hung in the air as he watched them pile up the dead while the rest were herding the remaining batarians to the elevator under gunpoint. He spotted Aryana who was talking to an imposing looking and well-decorated Alliance soldier.

He turned his attention back to the soldier who was still crouched beside him. She was doing something with her omni-tool that he couldn't understand so he watched her with detached interest. A few minutes later, she raised her arm and passed it over his head several times. As his thoughts cleared Kaidan pieced together what must have happened.  
Everyone, including himself had forgotten about the bombs that had been placed in the other rooms. They must have detonated while his shield was still active. He'd been protected enough that the concussive blast had only rendered him unconscious and not dead from flying debris.

“Sir? Sir?” Came a concerned voice, his hearing still slightly muddled. “Can you hear me sir?”

“Yes. I can hear you now.” He said, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. “How'd you do that with an omni-tool? Are you a medic?”

She glanced around the room taking in the rubble and his location. “As far as we can tell, you must have been hit by a concussive wave from an explosion. We were surprised to find anyone alive down here – especially since you seem to be the one closest to where it must have originated.” 

She stood, watching him closely as he nodded in agreement wincing at the movement as a muscle in his neck twinged. “When I realized you couldn't hear me, I figured you must be a biotic.” She frowned as he agreed with her conclusion. “Once I determined that, I used a new program that's designed to reset biotic amps enough that you could hear me. It's not permanent though.” She added, “You still need to have it checked at a medical facility to determine the extent of the damage.”

“Thank you ma'am.” Kaidan said as he stood up beside her, faltering only once as the room spun before righting quickly righting itself.

“Sir!” She admonished reaching out to steady him. “You shouldn't be up. We don't know how badly you might be injured!”

“Thank you ma'am but I'm fine.” Kaidan said with a slight grimace. “Aside from a headache I'm certain nothing's broken.”

She frowned but said nothing. Far be it from her to tell a patient what was good for them. Besides if she'd met one stubborn man, she'd met them all. She wasn't going to argue.

“However I would like to know what you're doing here.” Kaidan said, watching her closely.

“Understood sir.” She replied. “I'm sure you would. But you'll have to get the Captain to answer that.”

“Is that him? Talking to the Asari Spectre?”

“Yes sir.”

“Thanks.” Kaidan made his way carefully over to where Aryana and the Captain were still in conversation.

“I understand Spectre.” Kaidan heard him say. “Good work.”

They turned as one to watch Kaidan approach. “Your name's Alenko?” The Captain said as he stepped up to them.

“Yes sir.”

“Sounds like you did a helluva thing here.” He said, offering Kaidan his hand. “Captain Benzon, Alliance Military.”

“Sir.”

Releasing him, Benzon turned back to Aryana. “Let's say we continue this conversation elsewhere. My team will get these terrorists secured while you take care of your crew. I'd like all of them brought to Arcturus station for evaluation and debrief before we release them.”

Aryana frowned but said nothing.

“Is that a problem Spectre?” I'm not familiar with how Spectres operate but this is an Alliance outpost and I'd like to know what happened here.”

“No it's not a problem Captain.” Aryana said, smiling. “I was just about to suggest that very thing.”

“Really? Well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you Spectre T'Pelo. See you at Arcturus.”

Turning, Benzon addressed the room. “Finish up marines. We're clearing out.”

With military efficiency, the room cleared leaving Kaidan, Aryana and the rather disheveled but unharmed Ambassador the last to take the elevator to the surface. Kazra had sent the facility researchers with the Alliance since she knew they had access to better medical equipment than she currently had access to on her ship. No one spoke as they rode the elevator, too exhausted by recent events to speak as the left the facility and returned to Kazra's ship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Milky Way/Arcturus Stream/Arcturus Station**

Kaidan was seated at a large conference table in a well-lit room, with Aryana, Ambassador Zale and Captain Benzon in attendance. Several other Alliance officers were in attendance, all bearing serious expressions.

“What we still can't determine,” said an Alliance doctor addressing the room. “Is what exactly is wrong with the scientists you recovered from Therum. All our scans indicate they are in perfect health – they just aren't responding to us in any way.”

“That's worrying.” Benzon said, his brow creasing. “Any progress with your own analysis Ambassador?”

“Nothing conclusive Captain.” Kazra said, “But we're looking into accessing their memory through joining their consciousness with one of our doctors.”

“Like a Vulcan mind meld?” Benzon asked, eliciting a few snickers from the humans present.

“A what sir?” Kazra asked puzzled.

Kaidan suppressed a smile. He remembered that show from when he was still a child. His father had enjoyed watching 20th century space programs and had shared that passion with his son while watching vids on Saturday afternoons.

“Never mind.” Benzon said, waving his hand for silence. “What do you expect you'll find?”

“Well for starters, we may be able to access their memory of what happened to them before we arrived. Perhaps the batarians did something to them that prevents them from recalling what happened willingly.”

“Are you suggesting the batarians have the ability to wipe memories?” Benzon looked stricken.

“No of course not.” Kazra assured him. “All I'm saying is that something happened to them and since nothing else has worked, I don't see that we have any other options.”  
“Are you saying what you're planning is dangerous?”

“I... well,” Kazra began, clearly not wanting to voice her concerns. “I honestly can't answer that. It may very well be dangerous for the asari who joins with them. It's possible that they could become entangled in whatever is currently affecting the scientists. Which obviously would be detrimental to our purpose and create a new problem. However, as it stands we don't know how to help them without knowing what caused their current state.”

“I see.” Benzon looked thoughtful. “What about you Ambassador? Or your commandos? What can you tell us about what happened – aside from what we already know, what happened while you were prisoners?”

“Unfortunately we don't have much. The batarians were lying in wait for us – we had no indication they were present until it was too late.” Kazra frowned, clearly embarrassed. “What little I did hear them say I couldn't make sense of and neither could my commandos.”

“Still,” Benzon said, leaning forward in his chair to stare into Kazra's eyes. “I think we'd like to hear it anyway. Maybe it will mean something to the rest of us.”

“Very well. They kept mentioning something about an artifact. I couldn't say if it was something they already had or if they expected to find it on Therum.”

“An artifact? What kind of artifact?” Kaidan blurted, forgetting where he was. As all eyes turned in his direction he wished he had the power to make himself disappear.

“That's a good question Mr. Alenko. What of it Ambassador? Any thoughts?”

“Not really.” She said, “I only caught one other word and they only mentioned it the one time. It was Leviathan.”

“Leviathan?” Benzon frowned. “Is that a ship? I don't recognize it.”

“Sorry but I have no idea.”

“Well that's just great,” Benzon sighed in frustration. This was getting them nowhere. “I don't suppose you have any idea why they were on Therum in the first place?”

“I might. It was obvious that many of them were very upset that there were no humans at the facility. I caught that they had expected human scientists to be present and were quite upset to find only asari.”

“Why humans?”

Kazra looked troubled. “They said that human researchers wouldn't be missed. They're aware that the Council won't intervene in human problems that are outside Council space – in fact I believe they were counting on it not being a problem.”

“Anything else?” Benzon prompted.

“Only that they seemed to want these scientists for some secret research project. But I never discovered what that project might be.”

“I see.” Benzon breathed deeply. “So we have batarians attempting abduction of human scientists, a research project we know nothing about and a bunch of asari researchers who are unresponsive yet perfectly healthy and a reference to something called a leviathan.”

“That about covers it. Yes.” Kazra agreed.

“So we've got squat.” Benzon sighed. “That being the case, I agree to your mind-meld thing you mentioned earlier. I assume you have asari willing to accept the risks?”

Kazra nodded. 

“Very well. Proceed with your plan Ambassador. Please keep me informed of any progress you make. The rest of you, dismissed.”

As the room cleared, Benzon stepped up beside Kaidan. “Mr. Alenko?”

“Sir?” Kaidan said, startled to hear his name.

“I have an Alliance officer en route to this station. He very much wants to speak with you.”

“What? Who?” Kaidan said alarmed.

“That's all I have for you Alenko. My ensign will inform you of his arrival.”

“Captain. Do you know what this is about?” Kaidan asked.

“I do not.”

“What about his name?” Kaidan pressed.

“Sorry,” Benzon said, moving past him. “I've been asked not to divulge that.”

Anderson. Kaidan thought, his jaw clenching. Has to be.

“Something wrong Alenko?” Benzon asked, catching the shift in Kaidan's demeanour

“No sir.”

“Good.” Benzon said roughly, leaving Kaidan standing alone in the now empty conference room.

-xxx-  
 **Arcturus Station/Docks/SS Huntress**

“Did you have something to do with this?” Kaidan demanded. Back aboard the Ambassador's ship, the SS Hunter, he'd headed straight to Aryana's cabin.

“Something to do with what?” She replied, unruffled by Kaidan's tone.

“Anderson. He's on his way here to meet with me.”

“Anderson?” Aryana repeated. “What about him? What are you talking about?”

“Benzon just told me that an Alliance officer is coming here to speak with me.”

“And you think it's Anderson?”

“Who else would it be?” Kaidan demanded.

“How in goddess's name would I know?” Aryana shot back.

“Because, you...” Kaidan paused realizing he didn't have a good answer. “Sorry Aryana.” He turned to go. “I've made a mistake. Never mind.”

Kaidan went to his quarters and sat down on his bunk hard. What was he doing? Even if Aryana had contacted Anderson it didn't excuse his behaviour Even if it was Anderson the man had no power over him.

Aryana burst into his room, her face stormy. “I swear Alenko, you are the most infuriating, contradictory human I have ever met.”

“I said I was sorry.” Kaidan said rising to his feet.

“Goddess! You think I'm here because I'm mad at you?”

“Well aren't you?”

“Yes! Wait... no I'm not.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here? I'd like to be alone right now.”

“Oh I just bet you would.” Aryana snorted.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He demanded. 

He'd stepped closer to where she was standing, which wasn't difficult given the size of the space they were in.

Her expression unreadable and without any warning she reached out and grabbed him by the arms, pulled him to her and crushed her lips to his. Stunned, Kaidan found himself returning the kiss, his hands moving up her back, pulling her close. The kiss deepened as he crushed her breasts to his chest, their mouths hungrily exploring one another.  
Pulling back from him, Aryana met his gaze a silent question in her eyes. Without speaking, he answered her unspoken question with a kiss of his own as they fell to the bed together. He let go of all his reservations and as he allowed his guard to drop, he felt a tickle of sensual energy dance along his skin. He opened his eyes to see them both glowing with blue biotic energy.

Puzzled he looked at Aryana whose eyes shifted to black while seeming to whisper passion along his spine and throughout his body. He groaned under the weight of her gaze even as his arousal grew. She crushed him to her, her mouth exploring his own bringing such ecstasy as he'd never felt before.

When the belt he wore at his hip dug into him, he was surprised to realize they were still fully clothed. Puzzled he turned back to Aryana a question on his lips.  
She shook her head and smiled, “Relax Kaidan. Close your eyes and embrace eternity with me.”

Not understanding but desperately needing release, he did as she asked as the next wave of passion washed over him. His breath caught in his throat. She was inside him, within him and he with her. Nothing he'd ever experienced before could have prepared him for the onslaught of physical and emotional sensations that washed through him. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his senses and he was helpless to its' power. Colours of every description flashed within his mind and he and Aryana explored each other, body and soul. As the wave built in power Kaidan lost all control, his body shuddering in pleasure as a burst of white light exploded behind his closed eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

They opened their eyes as one, their breath coming in deep exhalations of pleasurable exhaustion as the energy of their exertions trickled away.

“Holy mother of crap!” Kaidan choked out. “What the hell was that?”

Aryana smiled up at the ceiling revelling in the pleasure their joining had brought. “That was awesome.” She giggled.

Kaidan turned to look at her. “That's not what I meant.” He said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Aryana laughed, a deep throaty sound that was tinged with lingering pleasure. “I know.” She said meeting his gaze with a new tenderness in her eyes. “That is how asari join with another. We share our consciousness, our essence, our thoughts, memories and feelings. We send and receive electrical impulses through our skin and when joined, through our partner as well. It is how we show affection or if desired, how we mate to create life.”

“Create life?” Kaidan repeated, slightly alarmed.

Aryana laughed again as she reached up and placed a kiss firmly on his mouth. “No Alenko.” She said dropping his first name once more. “Creating a life with another is the ultimate act of love and commitment for our species. It is not something we do lightly, nor without our chosen partner's consent.”

“So what was that then?” Kaidan asked, trying to understand. “Was that what making love is like? For asari I mean.”

Stretching pleasantly, she nodded. “Yes. By what little I know of human mating rituals, it is.”

“Okay.” Kaidan said, satisfied. “One more thing though. Are all joinings like that? I mean, do you ever get undressed first?”

“I swear Alenko,” Aryana sighed. “You just ask whatever pops in your head don't you? But to answer your question, no they are not always like that. And yes we do remove our clothing – it just depends how much time we have.”

“Time?”

“Yes time.” Aryana teased. “If there's time to remove our clothes before a joining, we remove them. If not, well...” She trailed off, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Blushing, Kaidan looked away. “Right. Of course.”

“Don't worry about it Alenko.” Aryana said as she rose up off the bed. “I've never joined with a human before. But if you're any indication of what human joinings are like, I've been missing out.”

“It was definitely something.” Kaidan agreed as small waves of pleasure still danced along his skin.

“I can see that mind of yours working furiously.” Aryana said as she watched him. “You really need to work on not being such a tight-ass.”

“Sorry.” Kaidan said, his voice soft. “That was something very special. I'm honoured that you shared it with me.”

“Goddess.” Aryana sighed. “You are going to break someone's heart someday.”

Kaidan highly doubted that but kept his thoughts to himself. Aryana looked thoughtful as she retrieved two drinks from a panel on the wall and passed one to him.  
They drank in companionable silence for a few moments. As Kaidan sipped at the whisky that Aryana clearly favoured, he enjoyed the heady aroma of the delicious liquid even at it warmed and relaxed him.

-xxx-

 

“So I have something I need to say.” She began, downing the last of her drink. Kaidan caught her serious tone and looked at her. “You don't see it yet but you are the most compelling, attractive and talented human biotic I've ever encountered. Ever since I met you on Earth you've fascinated me, and after what happened at the coffee shop I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought you might have picked up on it but you seemed awfully distracted by Anderson.”

“I was.”

“So I was right? You were thinking about me?”

“I didn't realize how much until you kissed me.”

“Good to know I wasn't just taking advantage of you,” Aryana smiled. “And that my instincts work on humans.”

“Oh they work just fine.” Kaidan said, reminded of all the times she'd seemed to read his mind.

“Something wrong?” 

“No not really. I do have a question though. It's something that's been bothering me all this past week.” Week? He repeated silently, had it really only been a week?

“Shoot.”

“Can asari read minds?”

Aryana laughed. “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“It's just that every time you saw me, you always seemed to voice exactly what I was thinking. Also,” he hesitated, “I found it a little unnerving that you could read me so easily.”  
“Is that what's been bothering you? All this time?”

Kaidan nodded as Aryana placed her hand over his. “Sorry Alenko, but no I didn't and cannot read your mind. In fact you were and are still a puzzle to me. I was just drawing on some of your human adventure stories – you know, the ones where the hero goes to space. I was just trying to get a read on you is all.”

“Adventure stories?”

“Well it's a long flight to Earth from the Citadel.” She said, releasing his hand. “After going through some of your history and culture I got bored and started reading some of Earth's more popular science fiction stories. You know,” she continued at Kaidan's blank look. “The kind where the hero goes out and saves damsels and the galaxy? Not that I know what a damsel is but you definitely struck me as a hero type.”

Kaidan blushed. “Me? A hero?”

She rolled her eyes as she stood and gazed down at him. “Yes Alenko. From all I've read and what I've seen you do – especially when you were confronting those men on the street. Yes, definitely a hero.”

“Well thank you Aryana,” Kaidan said as he stood to meet her gaze. “I'm not sure I agree with you, but I appreciate the thought. Although I have to admit I was beginning to think you could read everything I was thinking. And if you could do that, then maybe a lot of other people could to.”

“Trust me.” Aryana said, crossing her arms over her chest. “They can't.”

“Okay. I'll take your word for it.” 

“But that does make this next bit awkward.”

“What? What's awkward?”

“You. Us I mean...” Aryana began. “I can't tell what you're thinking now.”

“Oh.”

“Well there's no easy way to say this.” Aryana plunged ahead. “but this was very... enlightening. Not to mention extremely enjoyable. But not repeatable.”

“It's not?” Kaidan asked, trying and failing to hide his relief.

Aryana laughed again. “You are so adorable! I wasn't sure but I didn't think you'd be too broken up about it.”

“I'm not. I...” Kaidan blurted before he could stop himself. “Sorry that's not what I meant to say at all.”

He reached out and held her hands in his. “What we just shared was very extraordinary and I am honoured that you shared it with me.”

“I knew you were an okay guy when I saw you Alenko. But now I know you're also something special.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she pulled her hands away. “I think we both know that it's nothing personal but I have a job to do as a Spectre. And I suspect you have work of your own to attend to.”

“Work? What work?” Kaidan said, not understanding.

“Crap.” Aryana tried not to look guilty. “I may have fibbed a bit earlier. I really don't know who the Alliance is sending to meet with you, but if I had to guess Captain Benzon or Ambassador Zale likely do.”

“What? Why? Did the Ambassador say something to you?”

“Not directly, but I heard her mention your name to Captain Benzon several times before you joined us in the conference room. Also, I don't think you work for her anymore.”  
“What? Why?” Kaidan said, alarmed.

“Relax.” Aryana said, watching him. “It's just a feeling. Doesn't matter, but... you were a hero today. You protected the hostages and we saved them all. I couldn't have done that without you. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Thank you Aryana.”

“Don't thank me. Use that skill to make a difference in the galaxy. I told you before that I think you're destined for great things – things you can't do in your present job. Don't waste it.”

“I agree.” Kaidan said preventing her from listing all his virtues once more.

“I... what did you just say?”

“I said I agree.” He sighed. “Earlier when you were still unconscious down in that cave, I couldn't help you. I know nothing about alien physiology. Then when you gave me your pistol I felt utterly useless. I have no weapon training. You say I'm a hero but... all I feel is lucky that everything worked out. I don't want to feel helpless again. I need training.”  
“You never cease to amaze me.” Aryana said with a smile.

“Also,” Kaidan continued, meeting her gaze. “I feel so alive out here. In space, on a ship... doing whatever I can to help people.”

“Goddess. You are full of surprises today. Does this mean you're joining the Alliance?”

“Until you said that just now, I would've said no. But now,” Kaidan looked thoughtful. “Yes, it does.”

“Wow.” She said as she stepped closer and brushed her soft lips to his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“Luck.” She said. “I don't know where this new path of yours is going to take you, but something tells me you're going to need all the luck you can get.”

“So what now? Do you have any plans?”

“Just Spectre business. Until Ambassador Zale is finished here, this is where I'll be. Kaidan, it has been more than a pleasure meeting you. I'm pretty sure you saved my life down there, so thanks for that. I'll see you around the galaxy.”

“Likewise. Take care Aryana.”

“I always do. Later hero.” She said with a smile as the doors swished closed behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

After a shower and a change of clothes Kaidan had met with Ambassador Zale for an hour. Most of that time had been spent listening to her rave about his heroism and his performance above and beyond the duty as a civilian and more specifically as her bodyguard. She'd been overjoyed when he'd agreed that his talents were better suited to a military career, even though she very much regretted the loss of such a dedicated employee. As a parting gift, she'd presented him with a full months' pay saying only that it was the least she could do for him in return for saving her life and that of her commandos. He tried arguing that it was what he'd been hired for, but she batted his protestations away with a flick of her hand and did it anyway.

**Arcturus Station**

That taken care of, he'd returned to his room to pack his belongings and under threat of severe admonishments from Ambassador Zale had added the armour she'd acquired for him. He'd then left the SS Hunter for the last time and went to wait in the conference room for the Alliance officer he'd been informed would arrive shortly. 

He hadn't been seated long when the doors swooshed open and just as he'd expected, Anderson stepped through. This time he was dressed in army fatigues – a camouflaged dark blue uniform with two gold stripes adorning his shoulders. He smiled when he saw Kaidan and took a seat at the table opposite him.

“Kaidan Alenko,” he said, a faint smile at his mouth. “Why am I not surprised to find out you were involved in this?”

“Sir?” Kaidan had no idea how to respond.

“Never mind. So I hear you assisted Spectre T'Pelo in taking down some batarian terrorists. Saved the Ambassador and some scientists?”

“Yes sir. That's correct.”

“I see. Have you had any military training?”

“No sir. None.”

“I imagine you know why I'm here then?”

“I'm not entirely certain sir, but I think I can guess.” 

“Good.” Anderson steepled his fingers. “So are you ready to join the Alliance?”

“Yes I am.”

“Well. That's a surprise.” Anderson said, dropping his hands to his lap and looking thoughtful. “Here I thought I was going to have to pull out all the stops to convince you. What's changed?”

“Honestly sir, it really wasn't any one thing. It was several – I felt out of my depth down there on Therum and very inadequately prepared for what was at stake and what I needed to do.”

“Yet you prevailed despite your misgivings. Is there more?”

“When I was down there sir, I tried to help Spectre T'Pelo and then realized I knew nothing about alien biology. I couldn't have done anything if she had needed medical assistance and then later, when she gave me her pistol, I may as well have been holding a brick. I had no idea how to use it to my advantage without training.”

“Yet you didn't give up Alenko. You did the only thing you knew you were good at.” Anderson said, finishing Kaidan's trail of thought.

“Yes sir. But it would have been much better to know I that I was choosing the right course of action. If things hadn't gone the way they had...”

“I understand Alenko. Being prepared for anything is always better than flying blind.” Anderson agreed, pleased with what he was hearing. “Well no matter how it went down, it was a damn brave thing you did.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Which is why I'm recommending you to receive the Star of Nova.”

“Sir?” Kaidan was shocked.

“Something wrong Alenko?”

“No sir... but, the Star of Nova?” He didn't think that level of recognition was warranted, it was mostly just luck that it had turned out as well as it had.

“You deserve it. You saved innocent lives no matter how it went down. It wasn't your job to do so and you have no experience or training. It's a recognition of bravery and valour for civilians, on par with the Star of Terra. Trust me, it's more than warranted.” Anderson said as he drew up his omni-tool and fired off a message.

“Now that that's concluded, are you ready to join the Alliance?”

“Yes. I've already met with Ambassador Zale about leaving her employ.”

“Good to hear Alenko,” Anderson said coming around the table to shake his hand. “Welcome to the Alliance.”

“Thank you sir. I appreciate it.”

“Don't mention it. Glad to have you join us. Grab your things and meet me at the Alliance docking bay in 15 minutes.”

“May I ask where we're going sir?” Kaidan asked, puzzled.

“Back to Earth of course. Your training begins in Vancouver, three days from now.”

“Oh. Understood then sir.”

“Good. See you on board. I have a few things to go over with Captain Benzon before we leave.”

“See you on board then sir.” Kaidan said as he watched Anderson walk away.

-xxx-

 

Their flight back through the Mass Relay that would take them to Earth was quite uneventful. Kaidan slept through most of it as the accumulated tension from the events on Therum combined with his lack of conditioning caught up to him an hour out of Arcturus. He woke as they entered the Sol system and joined Anderson on the bridge.

“Feeling better?” Anderson asked his eyebrow raised in question.

“Yes sir. Much.”

“Good. Before we land I wanted to know what you want training in.” Anderson asked as he walked them out of hearing of the other officers on the bridge.

“I'm not sure what you mean. Won't that be decided at basic training?”

“Normally yes.” Anderson said. “But you're special Alenko – you'll be getting much more than just basic training.”

“I will?”

“Don't ask. Just tell me what you think you need training in and I'll see that it's taken care of.”

“Okay. Well,” he began, his thoughts racing. “Medical sir. And technical. I'd like to get some hacking skills if possible.”

“Anything else?”

“Just conditioning sir. For my biotics. I don't need more training, but I do need to work on my endurance.”

“Consider it done. I must say I'm glad to hear you've given this some serious thought.”

“I have sir.”

Anderson nodded, pleased by Kaidan's words. “Good. Report to Alliance HQ in two days. Training starts at 0800. I'll see you again 32 days from now.”

“Thirty-two days?”

“That's when you'll be joining me on my ship Alenko. Thirty days training. From what I've heard about you that's more than long enough. I want you on my team – special operations. I need a biotic and you're first on my list.”

“I don't know what to say sir.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll be getting promoted soon, to Commander if you must know, and with it I'll be getting a new commission and my own ship. I'll be serving on the Tokyo and I need a lieutenant to replace me.”

“Lieutenant? You mean me? Isn't that... well isn't that a bit premature? You don't even know if I'm qualified.” Kaidan protested.

“Oh I know you're qualified Alenko.” Anderson said. “I just figure it will take at least thirty days for you to see what everyone else already knows.”

“If you say so sir.” Kaidan said, unconvinced.

“You'll see son.” Anderson assured him. “Now get your ass home and get some rest. You're going to need it.”

“Yes sir. I will.”

“Good. See you in a month's time Alenko.”


	20. Chapter 20

The weekend at home passed in a blur. After the initial shock at Kaidan's announcement wore off, his mother had thrown him a small celebratory party. Several family members along with a few close family friends attended. Kaidan had never put much effort into friendships after the events at Jump Zero but he hoped his new career would change that. His father contacted him through a vid call Saturday evening, telling him how proud he was and that if anyone could do this job and do it well, Kaidan could do it better.

By Monday he was well and truly anxious, but by the end of the day, he knew with certainty that he'd done the right thing. He could do this job and as his dad had said, do it well. As the month progressed he gained more than just skills, he gained confidence in himself and his abilities. He passed his medical and technical training classes with top marks. By the time his thirty days were up his endurance had improved enough that his headaches had diminished to the point where he no longer needed weekly meds to manage them.

When Anderson next saw him, he was stunned by the transformation. Before him stood a man – sure of his abilities, his confidence radiated from him with a force of its' own.

“Lieutenant Alenko.” Anderson greeted him, returning Kaidan's salute as he boarded the Tokyo.  
“Sir!”

“Good to see you again Lieutenant.”

“Likewise Captain.” Kaidan said, dropping his hand. “Permission to come aboard sir?”

“Granted Lieutenant.” Falling into step together, they made their way through the cargo hold. “Ready to see space from an Alliance ship?” Anderson asked.

“Definitely sir.” Kaidan said with a smile.

“Good. Stow your gear and meet me in the comm room. My ensign will go over your duties and we'll get under way.”

“Yes sir.” Kaidan said, heading over the lockers. “If I may sir, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything.”

“You're welcome Alenko.” Anderson replied with a smile. “Good to have you on board.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Milky Way/Omega Nebula/Omega -- Earth year: 2180**

Seven years later, Kaidan found himself on Omega. The years had passed by in a blink. Now 29 he was much more athletic but not overly so and his biotics and endurance were much improved. He rarely experienced headaches and when he did it was usually because he hadn't eat enough after using them. It was hard to believe how far he'd come in what seemed such a short time. He'd even earned several commendations over the years. After all this time, he was happy with how far he'd come and had never once regretted his decision to join the Alliance.

Currently he was standing in the shadows of an alleyway outside Purgatory - a club that was the hub of the outpost and large mining facility, Omega. It was also the base of the only self-proclaimed ruler of the well-known and most dangerous outpost in the Terminus Systems, an area of the Milky Way that was considered to be part of Citadel-controlled space. 

Colonies established in the Traverse continue to be subject to constant raids and attacks from the nearby Terminus Systems, but the presence of multiple worlds rich in resources and Prothean ruins despite the threat draws colonizing interests. Though the Citadel claims the region as its own, the forces of the Terminus Systems claim many of the planets to be under their control. Unwilling to engage in all-out war against the Terminus Systems, the Citadel Council has adopted a military non-interference policy in the region.

But that had nothing to do with his presence here at the moment. Anderson had needed a volunteer to go undercover. The Alliance was not welcome here, nor did they have any jurisdiction this far from Alliance space. At first Kaidan was inclined to refuse the assignment but Anderson had convinced him to take it – just as he always did, Kaidan thought dryly.

He'd been on Omega three weeks and still had not gotten used to the smell. The corruption, the pollution and the desperation of the inhabitants almost made him regret ever stepping foot on Omega. But he had a job to do – one that over-ruled his personal feelings and his disgust at how the citizens treated one another. From what he'd seen, Aria did little or nothing to improve matters.

He'd met her once, purely by accident while inside Purgatory searching for his target. He'd been unimpressed by her even as he understood just how dangerous an enemy she could be. From what he'd seen she believed herself to be some kind of supreme ruler or deity. Ruler of corruption maybe, Kaidan scoffed. It wasn't much to be proud of as far as he was concerned but whatever. He was shocked to discover she was asari though – he'd always thought the asari valued diplomacy and altruism above all else and finding Aria at the head of the most well-known corrupt outpost in space came as a bit of a shock.

He hadn't planned to meet her but when she'd sidled up to him in Purgatory while he was leaning against a bar counter, he'd not had much choice in the matter.  
“Mmm.” She'd purred in his ear, passing a casual hand across his ass. “What's a man like you doing in my bar?”

She slid a hand up his arm while watching him with interest, maintaining contact as she'd come around to face him. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to look through him as she made eye contact, causing an icy shiver to roll up his spine.

“Just enjoying the scenery.” He'd said, hoping she'd move on.

“See anything you like?” She whispered, her voice seductive.

“Yes ma'am. Plenty.”

“Good. Haven't seen you around before. I assume you know the one rule of Omega?” She asked, her voice made of steel.

“I do.” Kaidan had replied, unimpressed with her implied threat.

“Good.” She'd said coldly, tiring of him. “I'll be watching you all the same.”

“Why?”

“Because I can.” She said simply, taking his drink and sipping from it. “I'm Aria T'Loak. I am Omega.”

“I know who you are.” Kaidan replied nonplussed by her behaviour.

“That's funny. I don't know you and I know everyone here. Just who the hell are you?”

“I'm no one.” Kaidan said, allowing a touch of meekness to seep into his voice.

She eyed him with suspicion. “Interesting. I don't buy that for a galactic minute. But fine. Keep your secrets. I'll discover them soon enough. What I want I get... eventually.” She said, her voice cold even as she passed a casual hand over his ass again before sauntering away.

Kaidan had given an involuntary shudder, downing his drink in one gulp as she disappeared from view. He assumed she'd returned upstairs to the area she seemed to think of as her “throne.” It wasn't though. It was just a private seating area that looked out over the bar below and was level with the elevated dance floor, where several half-naked asari were currently performing for the patrons below.

Stamping out his impulse to bolt as soon as Aria disappeared from view, he ordered another drink and moved to where he was certain she could no longer easily watch him. He'd leaned up against a wall, remaining alert for any further interference from Aria's people, but it seemed she'd lost interest. Sighing he'd sipped his drink and watched the room. Cheap, strong booze, dancing half-naked asari, a pounding rhythm permeated the air, music he assumed was designed to pulse in your head. He guessed it was meant to encourage you to drink more just to block out it out since after a short time it began to grate on one's nerves. 

Over the years, while with the Alliance, he' met many aliens in his travels, but never anyone as dangerous and mysterious as Aria. He'd heard upon arrival at the station that she had taken down a krogan overlord to get where she was and at first he thought it was nothing but a rumour. But after meeting her, he wasn't so sure about that. His head had begun to protest from the sensory bombardment of the noise and light from the club, so he'd finished his drink and ensuring he wasn't being followed had left the bar. His contact a no-show he'd gone to the apartment he'd taken as part of his cover.

If he'd known just how corrupt and filthy Omega was, he might have asked Anderson for a promotion first, he thought absently as he'd tumbled into bed. Scratch that. He would ask Anderson. 

That was yesterday. Today he was in a dark alley waiting for his target to leave Omega and lead him to the guy Kaidan suspected was in charge of the smuggling operation he was tracking. He wasn't surprised to learn that the target he was waiting on was batarian. Again with the batarians, Kaidan thought stiffling a yawn. After what had happened on Therum he hadn't come across all that many batarians in the years following.

Although he had questioned Anderson numerous times, he'd never learned what had happened to the batarians who the Alliance had taken from Therum. As for the scientists, the Ambassador's plan hadn't worked – she had in fact lost a few more asari who unfortunately, after attempting to join consciousness had become just as catatonic as the scientists themselves. Eventually the scientists had been sent home to Thessia, the asari home-world. They were then placed in a medical facility that assisted patients with the asari version of PTSD. Less than a year later all the scientists including the ones affected by the attempted 'joining' were dead. Thus far, no one had been able to explain what had happened to them or why they had perished.

He shivered in spite of himself while he passed his time reminiscing. The scientists fate unsettled him in a way he couldn't explain. As far as anyone knew, the batarians had done something to them but no one had ever come across more victims who exhibited a similar state. That anyone knew of, Kaidan corrected himself. Not knowing what had caused the scientists to wither away never failed to unsettle him – which was why he avoided the subject. But since his current assignment focused on a batarian smuggling operation it was proving difficult to avoid.

Straightening up, he watched as the batarian in question appeared on the sidewalk and made his way down the crowded street. He shrugged off his troubled thoughts and moved to follow. As far as tailing went, Omega was a piece of cake. Crowded, noisy and poorly lit it was easy to avoid detection.

Several blocks and turns later, the batarian entered an even darker alleyway, glanced around and opened what looked to be a hidden door before slipping inside and disappearing from view. Certain he'd found what he was looking for, Kaidan positioned himself among several pieces of abandoned furniture and a handful of homeless people who were crowded around a burning barrel and settled in to wait.

An hour later, while stifling another yawn, the door he was watching opened and the batarian appeared and in minutes had disappeared from view retreating into the darkness of the alley. Moments later the door opened again and several batarians stepped out followed by a single Turian. He watched the Turian carefully but didn't recognize him from this distance. The Turian spoke and the batarians seemed to defer to whatever said since they then turned as one and began following the path the first batarian had taken.

Kaidan waited a good twenty minutes more before moving to the hidden door. No one saw as he activated his omni-tool and quickly hacked his way inside. Pushing the door closed behind him, he surveyed the small room he was in before moving to a small doorway near the back of the room. Enough light spilled through various cracks in the wall and ceiling that he didn't need to risk using a flashlight.

Moving quickly, he found a desk in the centre of the next room and as he approached, he flipped a switch on his omni-tool and began scanning. It beeped once as he passed his hand over the rig side of it and pulling out a small knife he located a seam and pried it open.

Three OSD's fell into his outstretched hand and with precision he scanned the contents with his omni-tool, searching the files for known keywords used by the group. It flashed flashed several times indicating he'd found what he was looking for. Shutting off his omni-tool, he replaced the confiscated data-pads with several blank ones of his own. He then resealed the panel before leaving.  
As he placed a hand against the front door, a voice rang out. “We know you're in there human.” Barked a harsh batarian voice. “Surrender and we won't shoot you on sight.”

Snatching his hand away, Kaidan backed up from the door and searched the room for any available cover, even as he unclipped the pistol at his belt. Yeah right, Kaidan sneered in disbelief, knowing with certainty that they'd shoot him whether he co-operated or not.

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself and waited.

A loud boom broke the silence as the door suddenly blasted to pieces. Kaidan ducked to avoid flying debris even as he threw up a barrier. He fired as a lone batarian stuck his head through the now permanent doorway and got him through the temple. Before the body could hit the floor, five more batarians followed in his wake, stepping over their dead companion as if it were mere debris. 

Diving for cover behind a battered couch, he tossed out a surge of Overload, rendering their weapons temporarily useless. Snarling in outrage they scattered, seeking cover while their weapons cooled. He picked off two more who unfortunately for them were slower than the others with four quick pulls of the trigger.

Spinning on his heel, he shifted cover not wanting to get pinned down after giving away his location with his pistol. Three down, three to go he whispered to himself. A barrage of gunfire filled the small space as the batarians targeted the couch he'd been hidden behind. 

Wasting no time, he threw out a biotic throw taking down two more as they hit the wall with a sickening crunch of bones. Before the third could react, Kaidan shot him three times and he fell to the floor dead. Shifting cover once more, he watched where the spot where the other two had impacted the wall. He wasn't sure if either of them were dead or just merely unconscious, so he waited.

“Broggs!” Bellowed a voice from the doorway. “What the hell is going on in there?”

The batarian who Kaidan took to be Broggs stirred and moaned at the sound and slowly got to his feet, keeping low after catching sight of his dead companions.

“Broggs!”

“Sir!”

“I said, what the hell is going on in there? Is he dead?”

“Not yet sir.” Broggs snarled, clearly livid.

“What?!” Came the incredulous reply. “There's five of you and one of him. Where the hell are the others?”

“They're dead.”

“Son of a...” The voice outside cut off abruptly just as Kaidan hit Broggs with another overload, quickly following it with several shots of his pistol. Shots that left Broggs on the floor breathing his last.

Kaidan took a steadying breath, allowing the adrenaline that coursed through him to dissipate. He waited. He had no idea what was going on outside the room he was in and until he did he wasn't going to risk leaving just yet. Silence came from outside the building, the stillness in the air unnerving since Omega was never quiet. 

Puzzled but calm, he stepped past one of the dead batarians, angling for a better view of the door while staying hidden enough that he wasn't in danger of becoming someone's target. He could hear nothing and although he didn't like it, he knew he couldn't stay here. He had no idea how much time he had before Aria sent someone down here to investigate. Violence and corruption might be par for the course on Omega, but sooner or later Aria would show up looking for answers. He preferred not to be the one giving them to her.

He moved to the door and peered out. The street was deserted, the homeless had scattered and disappeared at the first sound of gunfire. A small noise drew his attention to his left and he spotted the Turian who had spoken earlier face-down in the alley, shot through the head.

Stepping back a pace, Kaidan's thoughts raced. Who had shot him?

At that moment a slim pair of legs appeared in the doorway clad in skin-tight black material. He gazed up and saw a short white leather jacket shot with pink accents and cursed silently.

Shit.

“Thought I'd find you here.” Aria said meeting his eyes. “Jael.” She said, addressing someone behind her while aiming a pistol at him. “Relieve the human of his weapon and follow me.”

Recognizing the batarian Aria addressed as the same one he'd followed from the bar, Kaidan cursed silently. Unarmed and under gunpoint, Kaidan followed Aria while Jael trailed behind – a pistol aimed at Kaidan's back. They headed straight for Purgatory where they entered through a side door and down a flight of stairs to a private room at the bottom.

Securing her weapon, she nodded to Jael silently to leave them before turning cool blue eyes to Kaidan.

“Nice work back there.” She said casually. 

For a moment he was confused, then... “You set me up.” He said accusingly.

She laughed a rare smile on her lips. “I did no such thing. I've been onto Brogg's operation and that loathsome Turian for weeks now. Couldn't afford to take them down personally. Bad for business.” She said, her voice hard.

Kaidan said nothing. Didn't change the fact you set me up, he thought his jaw clenching.

“You're Alliance.” She said staring at him.

“I'm not. I'm just passing through.” Kaidan said wishing she get to the point of her little game.

“Please. Don't insult me by lying.”

“Fine. I'm Alliance. But I'm not here in any official capacity.” Kaidan conceded.

“Figured as much.” Aria said, sounding bored. “Well, no matter. You've done me a flavor. I repay my favours.”

“What?” Kaidan had been prepared for anything, but this wasn't on the list.

“First, I want a name from you.” She said, ignoring him. “Your name.”

“Kaidan Alenko.”

“Nice to see we aren't going to have a pissing contest.”

“I don't see the point ma'am.” Kaidan grated out. “You have my weapon and you have me. I'm sure getting rid of me isn't complicated.”

“Get rid of you?” Aria laughed. “Why would I do that? You're much too entertaining and certainly not worth the hassle.”

Kaidan said nothing. He had no idea what she was playing at but he wanted no part of it. If he was done, let it be done. He didn't see the point in playing cat and mouse with her.

“Very well.” She said seeing his look. “It's obvious you're not one for idle chit chat. So let me be clear. You did me a flavor by taking out Brogg and his lackey's. You're free to go.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” She said, rising to pour herself a drink.

Kaidan rose with her, watching her every move. He still wasn't convinced she wasn't playing him. Turning she met his gaze, a small smile on her lips. “Relax Alenko, no one's going to shoot you on your way out. Jael will return your weapon when you've left the club.”

“If you don't mind my saying, you have a strange way of doing business Ms. T'Loak.”

“It's not complicated. You did me a favour. In return, I don't shoot you.”

“Right.” Kaidan said, his hand on the door. As he opened it and stepped outside, she called out once more.

“One more thing Alenko. Say hello to Anderson for me.” She said closing the door on his stunned expression.

Jael followed close on his heels as they ascended the stairs and out the door, back the way they had entered.

“Here human.” Jael said gruffly, shoving his pistol at him. “Be wise to be of the station within the hour.” He said before pulling the door shut.

No worries there, Kaidan thought as he hurried away down the dimly lit alley. He had no desire to spend any more time on Omega. His mission was complete – he was done. He had no idea how Aria knew Anderson, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Milky Way/Somewhere in the Terminus System/SS Tokyo**

An hour later he'd booked passage off the station to the nearest Alliance outpost. By the following day he was back aboard the Tokyo, the data-pads handed off to Anderson for analysis.

“Nice work down there Lieutenant.” Anderson said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Heard it got a little dicey.”

“Nothing I couldn't handle sir.”

“Good. Knew you'd do well.”

“Commander, if I may. Can I ask you something? Off the record?”

“Off the record?” Anderson brow furrowed. “Sure. What is it Lieutenant?”

“How does Aria T'Loak know you?”

“What? Who told you that?”

“She did.”

“What did she say? Exactly.”

“Just that I was to pass on a hello to you sir.”

“Hmph.” Anderson snorted. “Maybe another time Lieutenant.”

“Okay. I hope I wasn't out of line asking you sir.”

“Not at all Alenko.” Anderson reassured him. “It's just a long damn story and I'm tired as I'm sure you are. Anyway, enough about that. I want you to take shore leave, a week at least. You've earned it.”

“Thank you sir.” Kaidan said as visions of walking along the Vancouver shoreline flooded his thoughts.

“Don't thank me Lieutenant. You're a mighty fine soldier and a damn good marine. You did good work down there. Now get some rest. We'll be back on Earth in a few hours.”

“I will sir.” Kaidan said taking his leave. As he laid down for the night, his dreams were filled with the sound of crashing waves, the call of birds and the distinct aroma of ice cold Canadian beer permeated his senses. He sighed in pleasure as he slept and drifted deeper into peaceful oblivion.

-xxx-

**English Bay, Vancouver, British Columbia**

Sunday afternoon he was sitting in his favourite lounger on the deck of his parent's house. He was listening to ANN, the Alliance News Network, sipping a cold beer when he heard that name again.

His ears twitched and he cracked an eye open. He looked over at the news vid where a female reporter was reading the latest news.

> _“...will be awarded the Star of Terra for her heroic and courageous actions four years ago on the colony of Elysium. It was there that Lieutenant Shepard lead the resistance to repel a major assault on the planet led by batarian warlords. The awards ceremony will also honour the valiant efforts of both Alliance soldiers and civilians who perished in the fight. A memorial will be erected in the town square where most of the fighting took place. I'm Lindsey Nowles for the Alliance News Network.”  
>  “In other news, the Alliance is still trying to determine what cause a highly trained squad of Alliance soldiers to land near a thresher maw nest on Akuze three years ago. Unfortunately there were no survivors and the entire squad was wiped out. Although the Alliance admits to having no new leads, they do not believe the incident was accidental. I'm Lindsey Nowles for the Alliance News Network.”_  
> 

Sighing, Kaidan got up and switched it off. Good for Shepard, he thought absently as he helped himself to another beer from the kitchen. At least the Alliance was giving recognition where it was due. He leaned into the fridge seeking a snack as his stomach grumbled. Leftovers! Yum! He took a few slices of pizza and warmed them before taking his snack back out to the deck.

As he dug into his pizza and beer he switched the news back on, chewing thoughtfully.

“In a surprise statement, Alliance Military has just announced a new graduate from their intense special operations training program. Lieutenant Shepard graduated ten days ago earning her the coveted N7 distinction. Lieutenant Shepard graduated with honours and is the youngest female marine to successfully complete the program. I'm Lindsey Nowles, for the Alliance News Network.”

Kaidan switched it off. Although the station was informative, their habit of repeating themselves at the end of each segment quickly became annoying. Wow, he thought as he reflected on what he'd just heard. Whoever this Lieutenant Shepard was, she sure knew how to stand out from the crowd.

Switching on his omni-tool he tapped a few buttons and did a quick search. For the next hour he learned what he could about Lieutenant Shepard – her history, her career and her moment in the spotlight after the events on Elysium. He frowned when he failed to find any mention of her given name, especially since she was becoming known as a symbol of bravery for humanity and the Alliance. He closed the omni-tool in defeat. 

No matter what her name might be, it was obvious she was damn good at her job. Probably also good with leadership roles given her success on Elysium. She also had to be highly skilled to have earned herself the coveted N7 designation. He stifled a yawn, not that it mattered much either way since his odds of meeting her were slim. It was his last conscious thought before sleep claimed him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vancouver/Alliance Military Docks/SS Tokyo -- Earth year: 2183**

Three years later as he was packing his belongings from the Tokyo, headed home for a much needed and much deserved shore leave, he was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Alenko? Alenko!” Came the voice of a young marine, fresh from basic training. “Hello? Is there a Lieutenant Alenko here?”

“Over here.” He called, zipping his bag closed and turning to face the soldier. A wry smile formed as the picture he'd formed in his mind matched what now appeared before him.

An earnest young man with close cropped blonde hair and crisply pressed fatigues marched up to him. He was clean shaven and flushed, likely from the trek here, Kaidan mused.

“Sir!”The boy said, snapping off a salute and staring at point above Kaidan's head. Despite the uniform it was obvious he was young and untested given his rigid posture and serious expression. “Lieutenant Alenko?”

“At ease soldier.” Kaidan said, the boy's nervous energy coming off him in waves.

“Yes sir!” He replied not changing his posture. “Sorry to bother you sir, but this is for you.” He said handing him a data-pad.

“Any particular reason this wasn't sent via omni-tool?” He asked, puzzled.

“No idea sir!” The boy barked his gaze fixed on the wall behind Kaidan. “Was ordered to bring this to you ASAP sir. Captain Anderson's orders sir.”

“Thank you marine.” Kaidan said, the boy's demeanour tiring to witness. “Dismissed.”

“Sir yes sir!” He barked again. Snapping off another salute, he turned on his heel and marched off.

**English Bay, Vancouver, Brititsh Columbia -- Earth Year: 2183**

Kaidan shook his head, that boy better learn how to relax soon he thought. Otherwise he was going to end up irritating the hell out of his next commanding officer. Turning his attention back to the data-pad he wondered what Anderson had in store for him this time.

After all these years, he'd grown to deeply respect Anderson. At every opportunity, he had never failed to point him in the right direction. Whether he was offering him assignments that would increase his experience or provide him new skills in diplomacy and stealth, to diplomatically insisting he take shore leave, ensuring he wouldn't succumb to the effects of burn-out. No matter what, Anderson had always had his back.

Guessing that the message he now held was of a sensitive nature he decided to wait until he got home before he opened it. Pocketing the data-pad he departed the Tokyo and hailed a cab. But curiosity got the better of him and he began reading while still in transit.

> _First Lieutenant Alenko,_
> 
> _Kaidan, you are hereby promoted to Staff Lieutenant and ordered to report for duty aboard the SSV Normandy at 0800 hours Monday morning._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _Captain David Anderson, Systems Alliance Military, c/o SS Tokyo_
> 
> _PS. As I'm sure you're aware, the Normandy is a prototype vessel. All knowledge of its current design is highly classified. It is currently in dry-dock at Arcturus Station so you'll need to take a shuttle out there. I will be taking command of this ship as her Captain and have been tasked with choosing my crew. As you are already slated for shore leave – enjoy it, you'll be joining me and the rest of my team for the Normandy's shake down cruise. I will be forwarding you a copy of the ship's crew manifest over the next two days._

Well that was surprising, Kaidan thought as he closed the message. Once home he took a shower and caught himself in a moment of deja vu as he recalled his dramatic change of career 10 years ago. He hoped the positive trend that choice had set him on continued. Even as he thought it, an unwelcome tingle of dread whispered up his spine. He shook it off as fast as it had come, but not before remembering the last time he'd felt that shiver.

Choosing red wine over beer, he settled in a bar stool and continued his train of thought. It had been his last night at the casino when his life had taken a dramatic and unexpected turn. A whirlwind of events and changes followed and if memory served, not all of it had been pleasant. Confusing, frustrating and altogether unsettling – but not exactly pleasant. Except for... he let the thought trail off.

He hadn't thought of what had happened with Aryana in a long time. As pleasant and unique as the experience had been it was purely physical in nature... err, well sort of his mind corrected. Whatever, he thought, irritated. So there was strong feelings involved he amended silently. That's more like it, a voice within came unbidden. God, he sure hoped that having mental arguments with himself wasn't considered signs of mental strain. He sure found himself doing it often though. Best to keep it to myself then, he decided. Good plan came the inevitable reply causing a smile to pull at his mouth. 

Pouring another glass of wine he enjoyed the rare solitude of the empty house, his parents off on a much needed vacation, somewhere in Europe. He hoped they were enjoying themselves, they certainly deserved it.

Thoughts of Aryana had reminded him how long it had been since he'd had anything resembling a date. Never mind a relationship with someone. Several years after joining the Alliance he'd met Rosalie. A sweet woman who loved animals, the outdoors and at the time he knew her had been studying medicine. But after six months together, no matter how sweet he knew she was or how much he enjoyed her company, he could never feel more than affection for her. She had known of course and the day before he was scheduled to ship out on another six month tour she had broken it off with him. They had parted as friends, promising to keep in touch, but they never had. He wondered how she was doing now and if she might have gotten married since he'd last seen her.

When he'd made 2nd Lieutenant four years ago he'd met Annaline while out celebrating his birthday with a few friends he'd made aboard the Tokyo. She was blonde, beautiful and vibrant with soft glowing skin, and ocean blue eyes that sparkled. She had an infectious laugh and at first, an-easy going nature that had stirred something in him. He'd fallen for her hard in the beginning, enchanted by her smile and charmed by her beauty.

Three months into the relationship after they'd gotten an apartment together, the shine had dulled and she began to change. The charm disappeared revealing a self-centred young woman who believed that she should be the centre of his universe and give up his career with the Alliance. It took him a long time to realize that she wanted his solely for his looks, to be her arm candy while she basked in the adoration of others. She wanted the limelight, and he wanted the beach. They began arguing all the time. At first he gave in to her, taking her to fancy restaurants when he could, showering her with affection and giving her small gifts he brought back from the colonies after a tour.

It worked for a time but nothing he did changed anything. Soon, he began getting headaches again. it took him a while to see the pattern, but eventually he realized they happened whenever he was headed back to Earth and Annaline. He noticed that the times they spent apart made her listless and resentful, picking fights with him every time he was scheduled to ship out again. He'd let it slide believing that she was just lonely having him away from her for long periods of time.

But the headaches couldn't be ignored. They had begun to affect his work, enough that Anderson had noticed and questioned him, concerned for his health. Not wanting to admit that he suspected it was his relationship with Annaline, he'd told Anderson he'd take care of it. After getting a prescription from the ship's medic – something he hadn't done in years, he knew he had to end it with her.

Feeling clearer than he had in months, he'd returned to their shared apartment and braced himself for what was to come. But he needn't have bothered. The apartment was empty. All that remained was a couch, the bed and a small data-pad that was propped up on the kitchen counter.

Dropping his bag and heaving a sigh, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or angry as he approached the counter and read the message she'd left for him.

> _Kaidan,_  
>  _I know you're on your way here as I write this but frankly I don't care. I've found someone else who appreciates me and everything I have to offer. We're madly in love and I've been seeing him for several weeks now. He treats me like a princess, something YOU never did in all the time we were together._  
> 

He snorted at that. Funny how she had such a short memory when it came to him. He kept reading knowing as he did so that the message was not likely to improve.  


> _I know you judge me. You did it all the time. Well guess what? I DON'T CARE. You think you're better than me but you're nothing, you're nobody and you never loved me. You can call me a bitch all you want but I'm not the one standing in an empty apartment. I'm with the man of my dreams now, something I'm sure you'll never have what with already being married to the Alliance._  
>  _Goodbye,_  
>  _Annaline  
>  PS. I tossed every tacky gift you gave me in the trash. I don't know what you were thinking giving me such thoughtless trinkets when I'm worthy of diamonds. Good luck finding anyone willing to put up with you and your boring tastes – you're gonna need it.  
>  _

He'd thrown the offensive missive across the room as he finished. It had hit the wall hard enough that it shattered and left a hole in it's wake. He sighed. Annaline's words had been cruel but after the initial shock wore off, he found that he felt nothing. He wasn't sure what that meant but knew with certainty he was glad she was gone. Activating his omni-tool, he had ordered a delivery of beer, knowing without having to look that the fridge would be empty.

Dropping to the couch he realized he wasn't even upset. Annaline had always used words in an attempt to make others feel bad, but until now he hadn't realized how much he disliked that part of her. She valued possessions and money over people, appearances and toys over virtues and morals. If he were honest he was more upset with himself for not seeing her for what she was sooner. The doorbell had rung then and he'd retrieved his beer and spent the next hour drinking the entire case. The following morning he'd put the place up for rent and arranged to have the few remaining pieces of furniture removed.

All in all the ending of that mess had been the best thing that could have happened. Other than leaving a vague bitterness within him, he'd largely forgotten the time he'd spent with her.

Kaidan shrugged as he finished his second glass of wine. As far as his love life was concerned, he didn't feel as though he were missing out on anything. Since joining the Alliance, his career had become more important to him than falling in love. Of course as he thought the word, Rahna came unbidden to his mind and he quickly broke off his train of thought.

Scowling, he poured another glass of wine and downed the entire thing in one go, hoping to drown out the image of her his mind was attempting to conjure. Belching loudly, and grateful his mom wasn't home to hear him, he was pleased when the image blurred and dissolved.

That's enough of that he told himself sternly. He had more pleasant things to think about as his mind turned to his promotion and his posting to the Normandy. His thoughts began to tumble together from the wine he'd consumed, so he got to his feet and after clearing away the now empty wine bottle, headed for bed. The room gave a lurch as he went, and he fell to the bed as peaceful oblivion claimed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**English Bay, Vancouver, British Columbia -- Earth year: 2183**

Kaidan enjoyed a leisurely breakfast Sunday morning followed by a long walk on the beach. The sand warmed his toes while the cool water from the ocean lapped at his feet. Salty sea air kissed the bare skin on his arms as he walked, his mind clear while he enjoyed the moment. How he loved the beach, from the contrasting cold of the water, to the smooth bare sand that was occasionally interrupted by huge swaths of beached seaweed and large jutting boulders.

The heat of the sun bore down on him as it rose in the sky, warming his skin even as the salty sea air cooled and refreshed him. He really ought to get back, he thought absently. Anderson had said he'd be sending over a list of the crew that would be on board for the Normandy's shake-down cruise.

He stopped walking and gazed out over the ocean. Not many boats on the water, must be a weather system approaching, he thought absently. He took a long last look before heading back. As much as he loved serving in the Alliance – the adventure, the discipline, the marvels and wonders of space – there were times like these when he wished he could be here every night. Watch the sun set, see the tide roll in, and feel the wind on his skin and the sand in his toes.

As he walked he picked up a few pebbles and absently tossed them in the surf, the soft plunking sound as each one hit the water made him feel at home and he smiled. He felt peaceful as he turned his mind to his promotion. He wasn't one to show extremes of emotion, but he was damn thrilled that Anderson had once again given him a chance to be part of something special.

He reached the house and after changing his clothes, took a seat in his favourite lounger on the back deck and tapped his omni-tool to retrieve his messages. Sure enough there was message from Anderson.

 

> _Staff Lieutenant Alenko,_
> 
> _You'll find that I've included dossiers on all confirmed crew members for the SSV Normandy's shake-down cruise. I know you'll wonder, so I'll explain now – what you won't find is a dossier for my Executive Officer (XO)._
> 
> _There's been a delay confirming her availability. Will have it to you as soon as I have confirmation._
> 
> _Captain David Anderson_
> 
> _Systems Alliance Military, Vancouver HQ_

Well that was unusual. Since when did a Captain need to wait on an officer transfer? He shook his head, it didn't much matter for now he'd find out soon enough.  
Turning his attention back to the dossiers, he settled down to review them. Dr. Karin Chakwas, Ship Medic; Chief Engineer Greg Adams; Navigator Charles Pressly, Jeff “Joker” Moreau, and Corporal Jenkins.

After thoroughly reviewing each file he had to admit that as always Anderson had chosen a very impressive crew for a shake-down cruise. The addition of Jenkins who was clearly young and relatively inexperienced wasn't hard to figure. Anderson never did anything without good reason – in all likelihood Jenkins needed field experience, something that would help him gain a new perspective on what being a marine truly meant.

A lot of new recruits came to the Alliance with romantic and typically unrealistic ideas about saving the galaxy with nothing but their rifle and their wits. Kaidan smiled, yeah not so much he thought. He recalled a few extended flights he'd experienced himself, when there had been nothing to do but check duty rosters and make sure that the crew kept their pent up energies in check while living in cramped conditions.

Thankfully lengthy and otherwise uneventful space flights were rare. If they weren't assisting with repairs at an outpost in one system, they were delivering supplies to another. Or alternately they were patrolling remote systems and tracking down pirate vessels or hunting ships not authorized to be in Alliance space.

Closing his omni-tool, satisfied he knew enough about the crew to form bonds of loyalty with each, he went inside to fix some lunch. Still nothing from Anderson about the mystery officer, Kaidan noted with interest. It was highly unusual Kaidan thought as he took his meal to the counter. He couldn't even begin to guess who this person might be. Anderson wasn't a last-minute kind of guy. Whoever it turned out to be, he thought as he poured a glass of red wine, she must be something special.

He passed the rest of his day reading on the deck, some wild science fiction novel about ancient aliens bent on destroying the galaxy. It was entertaining enough, but the premise of ancient aliens wanting to destroy and entire galaxy for what he understood to be no reason at all was pretty damn far-fetched.

If it hadn't been for the romance aspect of the story he would have tossed it aside as so much bullshit. But the characters were compelling and tensions ran high and he really wanted to know if the hero and heroine would ever get together. Hours passed and he was still reading as the sun sank below the western sky. As the light faded, he was brought out of the fictional world he'd lost himself in and was surprised by how much time had passed.

Stretching his cramped muscles he couldn't believe it was past 8pm and he still hadn't heard from Anderson. Putting aside the story, he checked his omni-tool to see if he'd maybe missed hearing a message arrive. But there was nothing. A few spam messages had got past his filter which he deleted with a press of a button.

After a light supper he headed for the shower in an effort to occupy his time while he waited. After toweling off he returned to the kitchen, poured another glass of wine and settled at the counter, his head resting thoughtfully on his hands.

Now he was getting just a little annoyed. What was Anderson playing at? Just who was this mystery officer that Anderson was waiting on her? What was so damn special that she still hadn't been confirmed for transfer to the Normandy? He supposed he could just ask, but he knew Anderson well enough that if he'd wanted Kaidan to know he would have already told him.

Draining his wine glass he returned it to the sink and checked the time. Only just past 10pm and yet he was exhausted. Having spent most of his day reading and waiting on Anderson he was beat. After readying his footlocker for the following day he fell into a restless sleep.

He was still tossing and turning three hours later when his omni-tool chirruped a message. Squinting one eye open, he sat up and checked it. Finally, he thought feeling a weight lift that he hadn't known was there. It was from Anderson, his XO had been confirmed and her dossier was attached. About time Kaidan thought absently as he scrolled down to open the dossier.

Commander Shepard, N7, Systems Alliance Military. Holy shit. Shepard? Kaidan was floored and not a little intrigued. He hadn't heard that name in close to three years. His eyes traveled back to the N7 and he wondered if that had something to do with the delay. Interplanetary Combatives Training was the most intensive and grueling special operations training a marine could receive. Very few made it through the basics and even less made it far enough to earn an N7.

Shutting down his omni-tool he fell back down into the welcome comfort of his pillow. He was finally going to meet the famous Commander Shepard. Hero of Elysium, or as many referred to it – the Skyllian Blitz attack – she had been the one soldier who, while on shore leave, had stood above the rest and led a resistance force to repel an overwhelming force consisting of terrorists, mercenaries and slavers. As a result of her efforts, the invasion had been repelled and she had been awarded the Star of Terra for her valour and courage above and beyond the line of duty.

He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Trust Anderson to have the most famous soldier in the entire Alliance Military serve as his Executive Officer on a prototype ship.

This assignment had just gotten a lot more interesting.

-xxx-

THE END

 

This is an ongoing series and continues in **Dragon's Teeth: Mass Effect 1**


End file.
